I Hate You Enough to Love You?
by ashleymac
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate. We all know that. Find out what happens when Rachel and Brooke see that it's more true than they ever thought.
1. I Hate Her

**So there are absolutely no Rachel/Brooke fics. Like seriously I've looked and if I missed one please tell me. Anyway...read and review. I'll love you forever.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters just the idea. Don't own any songs, books, or movies mentioned either.**

"Actually I brought my own song," the new red head fired back at the bitchy cheer captain as she preceded to put her cd in the boom box.

_She did not just go there. _Brooke thought as she looked at the girl shock written across her face. _Not only was she all over Lucas, my Lucas, but now she's giving ME lip. She has no clue who she's messing with._

Rachel walked to her mark, "whenever you're ready." Brooke hit the play button giving the new girl a smug look as if to say 'show me what you got.' The song started and Rachel started her routine. _Holy hell. What is she doing? This is a cheer squad not a skank squad. _Brooke thought as she watched Rachel move.

"We'll let you know," Brooke said when Rachel had finished.

"I hope you will," Rachel said with a smug smile than walked off.

"Looks like we've found our girl," Peyton said looking at Brooke trying to hold in her laughter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Late, late, late, you all are late!" Brooke yelled when her squad finally entered the locker room.

"Chill Brooke, Rach took us all for some coffee. We brought you some too." Bevin said in her normal cheery voice.

"Shut it, Bevin," Brooke said glaring at the girl. "You," she started pointing a finger at Rachel, "you cannot take them for coffee and cause them to be late for a game."

"It looks like I just did. Besides we're all here now. No harm done. Here, I got this for you." Rachel said sweetly as she handed Brooke the cup of coffee and walked off the rest of the squad following close behind her.

"OH MY GOD! That girl is driving me insane!" Brooke complained to the empty locker room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Few months later.**

"She's trying to take over everything," Brooke whined as she flopped down on her bed.

"Aww Brookie, is big bad Rachel getting the best of you?" Peyton asked trying not to laugh.

"Gosh...she's so evil, Peyt. You know that. I mean I know I'm a bitch but I'm not as bad as her. First, she tried to take Lucas. Now I don't have him anymore."

"Brooke you don't have Lucas because you kept going into jealous rages anytime he talked to any other girls, including Haley." Peyton pointed out carefully as to not upset her best friend.

"Shut up. That isn't the point." Brooke said sticking out her tongue. "Not my fault I couldn't trust squinty any farther than I can pick him up and throw him."

"This is true," Peyton said nodding in agreement.

"May I continue?" Brooke asked wanting to get back to her whine fest.

"By all means go ahead. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Thank you. So she tried to take Lucas, I lost him. Then she hooked up with Mouth. Sweet innocent Mouth and she did that just to spite me." This last comment caused Peyton to laugh and shake her head. "Shut up Blondie, seriously or Imma go all rage blackout on your ass."

"Very Summer Roberts of you Brooke." Peyton said with a wink. "Plus from what I hear her and Mouth didn't hook up, as you put it. They're just friends."

"Would you stop poking holes in everything I say? Please? Ok...so we have Lucas and Mouth. Then you. She tried to take my best friend away. Almost did might I add," Peyton started to interrupt again but decided not to out of concern for her physical well being. "Last but not least she's trying to take away my squad. Making up new routines just 'just to be nice' my ass. There isn't a nice bone in that girl's body." _She does have one nice body though._ Brooke shook her head to rid herself of the appalling thought. "Plus she's just annoying as hell. I really really hate the girl."

"Brooke, have you ever thought that she's just trying to make friends? Maybe she's trying to fit in?"

"HA! That's what she wants you to think P. Sawyer. But no, that just isn't true she was sent here to torture me. Don't look at me like that really she was."

"So this is all some cosmic conspiracy just to screw you over?" Peyton asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Except now, I sound crazy." Brooke said pouting.

"Oh Brookie, you wanna know what I think?"

"Sure why not?"

"Well it sounds to be like you have a crush on one Rachel Gattina." Peyton said with a smirk.

"Haha that's funny Peyton. Good guess but no. I hate the girl, didn't I just cover that?"

"Well, Brooke, there's a fine line between love and hate," Peyton said in her most serious voice and patted her friend on the head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Mouth asked as he and Rachel walked around the park.

"Yeah sure Mouth. What's up?"

"Why are you constantly torturing Brooke?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It's fun watching her squirm," Rachel replied with a wink.

"Yeah I guess it is. But for someone who's wanting her to like you, you're doing a pretty bad job at it. She like hates you, no offense or anything." Mouth stated matter of factly.

"None taken," Rachel started with a smile. "See it's all part of my plan Mouth. Besides I don't really like her all that much anyway. I just think she's hot and she's even hotter when she's all mad. There's a fine line between hate and love, ya know? And I'm not talking love in the actual sense either. I'm talking the lustful type love. The I want to take your clothes off type thing."

"Yeah I get what you mean," Mouth said nodding in understanding. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into Rach. She's a heart breaker." He added looking at the ground.

"I know that Mouth. Which is exactly why she won't be getting my heart." She said putting her arm around her friend.

**Ok so that's it for the first chapter. I know it's kinda weird having a Rachel/Brooke pairing. But umm yeah I think angry passion is cool. So review tell me what you think. Let me know if I should continue.**


	2. My Squad

Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I hope you continue to enjoy the story. As always reviews make me happy. lol

"Mouthy!" Rachel called after Mouth as she ran to catch up with him. "I need a favor."

"This isn't going to be good," Mouth said with a big grin.

"Hey now."Rachel said with mock hurt as she playfully slapped his arm. "Be nice to your overly hot best friend."

"What does Brooke need something?" Mouth joked sticking out his tongue.

"So not funny," Rachel said pouting.

"Aww Rach, come on don't pout. I was just kidding. You know you're my only overly hot best friend. So what can I do for you."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot the whole reason I was looking for you. I need you to help me help the squad."

"Oh God...this really isn't going to be good."

"Oh hush and listen to me for a second please. I thought it would be cool of us to help with a new routine since there's an extra on the squad and all with Haley on it now."

"Umm..well that does sound good. But honestly Rachel I don't want to mess with Brooke's squad. She tends to suffer from rage black outs."

"Does she really? That's very O.C. of her."

"Well she did spend the summer in California."

"Oh whatever that isn't the point. The point is in the long run it would help her because the routine she has at the moment is best for 8 we have 9. So we need a new routine so we can win the classic."

"When you put it that way I guess it's ok," Mouth said starting to give in. "But if she freaks out you have to face her wrath not me."

"Oh I wouldn't have it any other way," Rachel said with a wink.

"Oh gosh please would you stop thinking about sex for I don't know maybe 5 minutes. She's very likely going to rip your head off."

"For your information I wasn't thinking about sex right then. I was thinking about how I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Mouthy if Brooke gets too upset." Rachel said putting her arm around his shoulders giving him a sideways hug.

"Yeah sure you were."

"Hey guys what are we talking about," Bevin said as she linked her arm with Mouth's.

"Nothing babe," Mouth answered his girlfriend as he placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Rach just asked me to help come up with a routine for 9."

"That's a good idea Rach. But Brooke is gonna kill you."

"No, she won't Bev," Rachel started, "it is really to help out all of us. I'm not trying to over step her or anything just trying to help."

"Well that's really nice of you. I'm sure she'll understand when you explain it to her. Don't you think she will?" Bevin said addressing her last question to Mouth.

"Yeah I guess she will," he answered with a shrug.

The three made their way to the rest of the squad who had already arrived for practice.

"Hey everyone." Rachel, Bevin, and Mouth all said as they walked up to the group of cheerleaders.

"Hey," the others responded.

"Rachel, what's the deal? Brooke isn't even here." Peyton asked sounding annoyed.

"Relax Blondie. I asked Mouth here if he'd help us figure out a routine that would work for 9, since we do have an extra now."

"Oh ok. Sounds like a good idea. Did you run it past Brooke?" Peyton asked knowing the answer already.

"Umm ok everyone get in position and watch and listen to Mouth," Rachel hollered ignoring the tall blonde's question.

An hour later Brooke was making her way across the quad and saw that the rest of the squad was there. She also noticed that Rachel seemed to be leading them in what looked like a new routine. _Oh hell no!_ Brooke thought as she started to jog toward her squad.

"Just what in the hell do you think you're doing Rachel?"

"Why, we're practicing. What's it look like we're doing?"

"It looks like you're trying to take over my squad yet again." Brooke said her voice getting louder and her tone more dangerous.

"Paranoid much? I'm just trying to help out. Your routine is for 8 this one is better for 9. Calm down for Christ's sake." Rachel said her voice now raising to match Brooke's.

"Oh yes I forgot you're this angel sent here to help and save us all aren't you?"

"I'm glad you finally realized that, Brooke." Rachel said gaining control over herself. _I am not going to let her get to me._

"Oh just shut the hell up Rachel. We are not using this routine. We are using my routine the one we all already know. Is that clear?" Brooke said yelling at the entire squad now.

Everyone shook their heads that yes it was understood. "Good you can all go now."

"Brooke," Peyton said walking up to her friend after they all had left. "Don't you think you were a little harsh? I mean she does kinda have a point."

"No Peyton. That vapid tramp is not trying to help anyone but herself. We're using my routine next week at the pep rally and that's all there is to it."

_Thank God next week isn't the classic._ Peyton thought as she walked off.

**A Week Later.**

"Ok girls, we can do this. Everyone do your best and remember to have fun." Brooke said to her squad just as they were about to walk out to the gym floor.

The song started and the routine was going perfectly. _Ha, yeah right, and my routine wouldn't work with 9 people_. Brooke thought as she continued going through the moves she could do in her sleep. Then out of the corner of her eye she noticed that two of her girls had fallen. _This can't be happening._ But it was. _If we had just used Rachel's routine me and my squad wouldn't be embarrassed right now._

The girls walked off the floor back to the locker room with their heads hung in defeat.

"Way to go captain," Rachel gloated. "We're using my routine and that settles it." Rachel continued to mock.

"Rachel, if I were you I would shut up right about now," Brooke said her voice dangerously low.

"Why Brooke? You can't handle the truth?" At this point the rest of the squad knew it was probably better to stand back and let the two be.

"Rachel I'm warning you. You better shut the hell up." Brooke said advancing toward Rachel.

"No Brooke. Because of your selfishness me, you, and the rest of the squad just humiliated ourselves in front of most of the town. If you would have just listened to me none of this would have happened."

"Well if you hadn't been in here trying to take over everything that's mine I might have listened to you." Brooke yelled trying to hang onto what little self control she had as she made her way even closer to the red head.

"Whatever Brooke can't handle a little competition?"

"I told you to shut up," Brooke finally losing control and slapping the other girl in the face.

"Oh you are so going to wish you never did that," Rachel shot out lunging at the captain.

**Woot...there's about to be a what? A GIRL FIGHT! Ok so I hope you like this chapter. Umm let me know. So review and I'll love you forever.**


	3. Wow

"I told you to shut up," Brooke said finally losing control and slapping the other girl in the face.

"Oh you are so going to wish you never did that," Rachel shot out lunging at the captain. Her fist instantly connected with the other girl's jaw sending her stumbling back. Rachel's hands then immediately were on the shorter girl's shoulders pushing her into a block of lockers directly behind Brooke.

The rest of the squad looked on in shock. Yeah these two always argued but it had never become physical.

"Don't ever slap me again," Rachel seethed. "I was seriously just trying to help. You don't want it fine. I'm done." Rachel said as she backed away from the furious brunette and turned to walk away.

"Rachel," Brooke called after the red head as she turned to walk away. As Rachel turned to see what the other girl wanted Brooke lunged at her taking her by surprise and knocking the taller girl flat on her back. Brooke started swinging wildly as Rachel brought her arms up to cover her face from the assault that was being laid on her.

_Oh my God. _Peyton thought as she saw what her best friend was doing to the defenseless red head. _I knew about the rage blackouts but I always thought it was a joke. I've got to stop this._ With that thought Peyton ran over and began pulling Brooke away from Rachel. "A little help here?" She called over to the rest of the squad. Bevin and Haley soon rushed over to help pull the tiny brunette off the red head.

Peyton dragged Brooke to the other side of the locker room after she managed to pry her away. While Haley and Bevin sent the rest of the squad away and checked on Rachel.

"Let go of me now, Blondie or you'll be next," Brooke shot out trying to get away from her grasp.

"Brooke you need to calm the hell down. There was no need for what you did to her." Peyton calmly said tightening her grip on the girl. "Seriously Brooke she was bleeding. What the hell got into you?"

Brooke's eyes suddenly softened when Peyton's words sunk in. _Bleeding._ "I...I don't know." She stammered when she finally answered. "Is she ok?" Brooke asked as she started walking back toward where Rachel was. Peyton grabbed her arm before she could go too far.

"Maybe you should let me check on her." Brooke nodded and Peyton walked over to the group of girls who were sitting on the floor.

"You ok Rach?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Haha yeah I'm fine. Just a small cut. Didn't know that Brookie could hit so hard." Rachel said giving the tall blonde a sad smile.

"Where'd Bevin go?" Peyton asked as she looked around noticing that the girl was nowhere in sight.

"Oh she had to go meet Mouth," Haley said.

"Hey Haley if you need to go I think I can handle Faith and Buffy here." Peyton said with a smirk as she squatted so she was eye level with Rachel.

"Are you sure? Because Nathan can wait. I really don't mind waiting until well whenever." Haley said with a sweet smile.

"No Haley you go," Rachel said putting a hand on her knee. "I promise not to kick anyone's ass and I'm sure Peyton can handle Brooke."

"Alright. Well I'll see you guys later." She said standing up. "Bye Brooke. Be good." She called out as she left.

"Bye Hales," Brooke said not sounding very cheery.

Hearing Brooke's response Peyton and Rachel exchanged a look and shook their heads, both wearing a smile. Peyton changed positions so she was now sitting Indian style in front of Rachel looking in her eyes.

"You like her don't you." Peyton said matter of factly.

Rachel looked down at the ground not wanting to answer.

"Listen it's fine with me if you do. I honestly don't know what got into her today. But if you really do like her, please don't let it change how you feel about her." Peyton then got up and started toward where she left Brooke.

"Hey Peyton," Rachel called out as she was leaving.

"Yeah?"

"Does it make me a horrible person for finding what happened today kinda hot?" Rachel asked with a sly smirk.

"No not at all," Peyton answered with a wink. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just gonna shower and then head home. You can leave if you want."

"Alright Rach, take care of yourself."

"I will."

"Ok Brooke, let's go." Peyton said when she got back to where the brunette was.

"She ok?" Brooke asked hopefully.

"Yeah she's fine. She's gonna take a shower and then head home. So we should go ahead and get out of here."

"Umm. I think I want to wait until she gets out of the shower. I need to talk to her. But you can go ahead and go."

"Brooke I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Listen, I promise I won't freak on her. I want to apologize but I really don't want to in from of an audience ya know?"

"Ok. I'll see you later." Peyton said as he turned to leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey baby," Nate said when he saw Haley coming up to him.

"Hey you. I'm so sorry I'm late. We kinda had some drama," she explained and she leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Drama?"

"Yeah. Rachel and Brooke kinda got into this huge fight then Brooke preceded to kick the living hell out of Rachel."

"Oh my...wow." Nathan said dumbfounded.

"Yeah tell me about it. But we got that taken care of and I left them with Peyton. And now I'm here with you." She said smiling up at the guy she loved.

"Sounds interesting. I bet that was a good fight," he said with a chuckle. "So the movies? Or my place?"

"Either. It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

"Good answer." He said putting his arm around her leading her to his car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke waited on a bench for Rachel to finish up in the shower. _Ok so what exactly am I going to say? Sorry? Yeah that would be a good start. Ok the water just turned off she should be out in a few seconds._

Moments after Rachel walked out of the shower area dressed and towel drying her head. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Brooke sitting there.

"Brooke?" She said startling the girl.

Brooke turned her head. "Oh my God! You're face." Brooke said putting her hand over her mouth when she saw the bruises she had caused to the red head. "I'm so sorry Rachel." _God how could I have done such a thing? But look at her, still smiling. She really is gorgeous._

"It's ok Brooke. I guess I had it coming." Rachel said with a smile as she walked over to put the towel away. "No worries," she said looking at the girl as she opened her locker.

"No, it isn't ok. I had no right." Brooke said getting up. "It's just I was so upset with myself for not listening to you. But I really am sorry," Brooke apologized again putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"It really is fine Brooke." Rachel said turning around to face the shorter girl. "Don't worry about it." She said looking down to avoid the other girl's gaze.

"Rach," Brooke said putting her finger under the other girl's chin bringing it up so they were now looking into each other eyes. They held the gaze for several minutes. "Please forgive me," Brooke said breaking the silence but not the gaze.

"It's forgiven Brooke. Plus it was kinda hot. You on top of me and all." Rachel said with a suggestive wink. _Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that._

_Oh my God. I can't believe she just said that._ "You can be so annoying you know that right?" Brooke said with a spark in her eye.

"It's part of my charm Brookie." Rachel said unknowingly giving Brooke the smile that drove her crazy in all the right ways.

"Oh I know it is," Brooke replied in a seductive whisper closing some of the distance between their bodies. Brooke raked her eyes over Rachel's body for several seconds then returned her gaze to her eyes.

"You like what you see?" Rachel asked trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"Yeah," Brooke said with a wink. Her eyes moving from the taller girl's eyes to her lips and then back again.

"Good," Rachel said unconsciously licking her lips, her eyes still focused on Brooke. Brooke took a step forward causing Rachel to back into the lockers behind her. "Kind of a switch of positions from earlier, huh?"

"Mmmhmm, I like it this time much better. What about you?" Brooke asked as she stepped even closer to the girl removing all space that was in between them.

"Most definitely." That was all the permission Brooke needed to finally close the distance between their lips. Rachel's hands quickly made their way up Brooke's back to her hair. Brooke ran her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip desperately seeking entrance into the mouth that she had longed for, for so long. Rachel quickly obliged granting Brooke's wish. They explored each other's mouths until oxygen became an issue.

_Oxygen_. Both girls thought as they pulled away trying to catch their breath.

"Wow," Rachel mumbled looking back into Brooke's eyes.

"Yeah wow," Brooke said with a grin as she moved a stray piece of hair out of Rachel's face. Brooke leaned in and kissed her again just as passionately as the first time.

"Wow," came a voice from behind the two girls as they quickly jumped apart.

**Yay for an update! So who caught them? We'll see next time. Please read and review. The reviews are what makes me want to update so yeah. **


	4. It's ok

**I'm so very sorry that it took so long to get this update out. But life and American Idol kinda got in the way. Anyway I hope you all like this. Please leave a review. Nothing makes me happier than knowing what you people think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH, the characters, any movies, songs, or books mentioned in this story.**

"Wow," came a voice from behind the two girls as they quickly jumped apart.

The three teenagers stood there looking at each other shock and confusion written on all of their faces.

"I should . . . I umm..leaving," the unwanted intruder said gesturing toward the door.

Brooke looked between Rachel and the boy. Rachel was still standing with her back against the locker with her trademark grin plastered across her face and the boy was standing there trying not to gawk and look amazed. Brooke shook her head as she snapped out of her daze. "No it's ok Mouth. I was just leaving." She said flustered as she picked up her stuff and left in a rush. Rachel sighed and leaned her head back against the lockers.

"I am so sorry Rachel," he said when they heard the door shut behind the short brunette.

"Don't worry about it." She said as she started gathering her stuff. "You really do have the worst timing," she added with a wink as she looked over her shoulder at her best friend.

"I know. I know."

"Whatever. What are you doing here? I thought you had a big date with Bevin tonight." She asked as she picked up her cheer bag and walked toward him.

"I did but she told me about what happened with you and Brooke so I figured you could use me more than she could," Mouth said smiling at his friend.

"Thanks," she said genuinely as she linked arms with him. They started out of the locker room heading toward her house. "She's gonna act like it didn't happen. Isn't she?" She asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Mouth shrugged not knowing what to say but at the same time not wanting to give his friend false hopes. "Who knows Rachel? She seemed to be just as into as you were. But she is Brooke."

Rachel just nodded and kept walking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nathan and Haley sat in the living room at Deb's house watching Pride and Prejudice. It was the perfect movie for the couple, Haley got the love story, literature type movie and Nathan got to gawk at Keira Knightley for 2 hours. Nathan looked over at Haley as the movie ended just in time to see her wipe at her eyes.

"Are you crying?" He asked in disbelief but finding it utterly adorable at the same time.

"No," Haley sniffed wiping at her eyes one last time.

Nate just smiled and wrapped his arm protectively around her. "It's ok baby," he said as he kissed her on the head.

"It's just . . . they hated each other. Couldn't stand each other, drove each other totally insane. But they were happy in the end. She totally misjudged him." Haley looked up at him and gave him a little smile, "kinda like us."

Nathan sat there for a few seconds thinking about what she said. "Yeah kinda like us. The only difference is I really was an ass in the beginning Haley. You didn't misjudge me. You've changed me." He said looking down at her seeing her eyes fill with tears again. He brought his hand to her face to wipe away the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry baby."

Haley smiled at him and without saying anything captured his lips in a kiss. "I love you Nate," she said as she pulled back.

"I love you too, Hales," he said pulling her closer to his side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brooke ran out of the locker room and right to her car. She didn't know where to go so she just started driving. She thought about going to Peyton's house but what would she say? So she just drove her mind going 90 mph.

_I kissed her. I just kissed Rachel. And I liked it. I Brooke Davis liked kissing Rachel. Well not really liked it but loved it. Her lips...her hands...her tongue...my God that tongue. But what if she was just messing with me. What if she's going to use this against me. Knowing her she was just baiting me. How could I be so stupid? _

Brooke had finally made her way to her bedroom. She looked around not really remembering how she had gotten there but not really caring either. She flopped backward onto her bed and closed her eyes to try and get some much needed sleep. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

**Ok so there's the update. Hope you liked it. If not I'm so so sorry. If you guys are still liking this totally let me know.**


	5. Is She

**Sorry it's taken me forever to get back into this story. I'm also sorry in advance for the not so greatness of this chapter. But I promise they will be better to come, since I'm not getting back into this story. So yes read enjoy leave me some comments. Please?**

Peyton was standing at her locker pulling out books for her first two classes when she heard Brooke come up beside her and lean against the locker to right. Peyton shut her locker then turned to look at her friend.

"Damn Brooke, what happened to you?" She asked the shorter girl who had obviously not gotten any sleep the night before.

"Nothing," Brooke said with a sigh as she leaned her head back against the locker.

"So you just decided not to sleep last night and show up to school looking like death?" Peyton said in her trademark sarcastic tone. Not having the brain power left to argue, Brooke just groaned in response. "Oh don't worry about it. I'm sure since it's you it'll start a new trend or something." Peyton said with a big grin. "So really what happened? Fight with Rachel some more?"

"Umm...not exactly."

"Well that's good. I half expected for your eye to be black to match the cut on your jaw." Peyton then stopped and raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean not exactly?"

"Oh would you look at that? Time for class. Catch you later." Brooke said walking off toward her home room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Way to be chill, Brooke. _She thought to herself as she made her way to class. _So what do I do? I could talk to Mouth. Yeah talking to Mouth would be a good idea._ She reached the door to her classroom but kept walking and turned right toward the AV room.

Brooke peaked in the door and knocked lightly causing Mouth to turn around. "Hey. Can I talk to you?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Yeah sure. Come on in. What's up?" He asked already having an idea what this talk would be about.

"So umm what you saw last night..." she started but trailed off looking back at the unlocked door.

"You can lock it if you want. No one will be able to hear you."

Brooke nodded and clicked the door locked then just sat staring at Mouth.

"Brooke?"

"Hmm?" She asked coming back in from her daze. "Oh yeah. What you saw. You can't tell anyone Mouth."

"I won't." He said with a sweet smile. "I wouldn't do that to you or Rachel."

Brooke sat in silence again wringing her hands not looking at Mouth. "Brooke, what is it?" He asked.

"I'm not exactly sure how to ask," she said sounding the most confused Mouth had ever heard her. "Does she...Was she... Why did she kiss me?"

"What? She told me you kissed her." Mouth said with a playful smirk.

"Whatever. Why did she kiss me back, then?"

"Probably because you're hot."

"But she's not...is she? I mean she doesn't..."

"Brooke sweetie, you're going to have to talk in complete sentences." Mouth said knowing exactly what she was trying to ask. But the part of him that she had hurt months ago was enjoying watching her squirm.

"She's not into girls, is she? I mean she doesn't like me like that. Right?"

"Why? Are you into her?" Brooke looked at him shock all over her face. "Listen, Brooke, Rachel is my best friend and I can't sit here and tell you stuff that could potentially cause her pain."

"I don't want to know to hurt her. Mouth please just tell me. I have to know." Mouth looked at her for a few minutes trying to read her.

"Well, Rachel doesn't discriminate when it comes to gender. And as for the second question, I can't answer that." Brooke down disappointment in her eyes. "Brooke, if what your eyes are telling me is true, just talk to her. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks Mouth," Brooke said standing up and giving him a big hug. "You're a life saver."

"I do try," he said as she left the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that day Brooke was making her way toward the quad for cheerleading practice when she saw Rachel alone at her locker. _I guess now is as good of time as any_. She thought as she walked up to the red head.

"Hey." She said not knowing how to approach the subject.

"If it isn't our fearless leader," Rachel said in a snarling tone.

Brooke stood staring completely taken aback by the hostility coming from the other girl.

Rachel slammed her locker shut. "What do you want Brooke?" She asked glaring at the shorter girl.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Well you really aren't doing much talking are you?"

"You know what forget it. You aren't worth my time." Brooke said storming off.

Mouth came up behind Rachel in time to see Brooke storm off. "What was that?" He asked pointing at Brooke.

Rachel shrugged. "I don't know. She said she didn't want to talk. But I really don't feel like hearing her 'You better not tell anyone' speech."

Mouth closed his eyes. "Rach, please tell me you didn't just do something very very stupid and act like the bitch you can be."

"Umm yeah I did, kinda. And why exactly would that be stupid?"

"Because smart one. There was a reason she _kissed_ you last night."

"What? You don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh yeah I do. She came and talked to a little earlier. Wanted to know if you were, you know."

"Oh my God." Rachel said leaning up against the lockers behind her. "What have I done?"

"That I'm not sure of. But go after her."

"You think I should?" Rachel looked at him seeking answers.

"Yeah I do, like right now. Go."

Rachel flashed him a smile and took off in the direction Brooke went. _Please let me find her_.


	6. Talk

Rachel took off in the direction Brooke had gone moments ago. A part of her really hoped that she'd find Brooke but another part of her hoped that she didn't. _What am I going to say to her when I actually find her?_ Rachel shook the thoughts from her head as she continued in her pursuit of the other girl.

Brooke was just about to walk out the front door and join the other cheerleaders when Rachel saw her.

"Hey Brooke. Wait up." She called in hopes of getting the other girl to stop. Brooke, however, kept walking, pretending like she couldn't hear her name. "Brooke! Will you stop for a second?" Rachel tried one more time to no avail.

Brooke kept walking right out the front door and into the group of girls that was waiting for her. _Damn it Brooke._ Rachel thought to herself as she jogged to join the group.

"Thanks for joining us Gattina," Brooke snapped as Rachel walked out the door.

"Oh you're welcome. We all know this squad would be crap without me. Captain." She said with venom dropping from the word 'captain.'

"Whatever." Brooke said and then started the squad on their warm ups.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"That's it girls. Keep going. Just a little more." Brooke coaxed as the end of practice neared. After the little exchange she had with Rachel at the beginning of practice it had been smooth sailing. Rachel had kept her mouth shut which allowed Brooke to keep hers shut.

"Alright. That's all for tonight. I'll see you all again tomorrow." Brooke said cheerfully.

As soon as she finished speaking Rachel picked up her bag and stomped off toward the parking lot, surprisingly, not saying a word. Brooke watched as she left confusion painted on her face. Brooke was so engulfed in watching Rachel that she didn't notice Peyton come up beside her.

"What's that all about?" Peyton asked nodding toward the retreating red head.

"I haven't got a clue." Brooke shrugged, only half lying, as she picked up her own bag.

"Bull. What'd you do to her last night after I left?"

"Nothing." Brooke said sadly her back toward Peyton.

"Liar." Peyton persisted as she put her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder to turn her around so they were face to face. "Brooke, what happened?" Concern apparent in her tone.

Brooke looked at Peyton not really knowing what to say then looked down at the ground. "I'm not sure exactly." Brooke said in all honesty.

"What do you mean? You said you didn't fight again, right?"

"Right. We didn't fight."

"Ok. So then what has the both of you so tweaked?"

"Mouth might have maybe caught us . . . um . . . " Brooke paused for a long moment as Peyton just looked at her waiting for her to finish her sentence. "He kinda caught us making out, Peyt. And I don't know why or how it happened. I was sitting there in the locker room waiting for her to finish showering so I could apologize. And when she walked out of the shower it was like I was seeing her for the first time. And then I saw what I had done to her face and I wanted to fix it. And then the next thing I know I've pushed her against the lockers and my lips are on hers." Brooke rambled out without stopping to breathe.

Peyton stood there trying to let it all sink in before she answered. "That's hot." She finally said with a nod.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said not expecting this reaction from her friend.

"That's hot. You and red. It's only to be expected really with all that built up sexual tension." Peyton replied with a smirk.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Brooke agreed. "Wait did you say sexual tension?" Peyton started cracking up. "There is no sexual tension. It was just a kiss. A mistake."

"Uh huh. Sure. A mistake that you want to make over and over again without a certain boy interrupting, right?"

"Oh I hate you so much right now." Brooke said finally grinning herself.

"No, you don't." Peyton countered matter of factly. "But that doesn't explain the bitchy-ness at the first of practice or the exit she just made."

Brooke's face suddenly got dark and sad again. "Well I went to talk to her about it before cheer practice and she was back to hating me. I'm scared that I misread the signs and that she just kissed me so she'd have something against me."

"Aww Brookie. I'm sure you're just reading her wrong." Peyton said throwing her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I don't think I am."

"Just don't worry about it Brooke. Maybe she thinks that you think it was a mistake and that you were just going to threaten her to not tell anyone? You never know with these types of things. But let's get out of here." Peyton said as she started to lead them toward the parking lot. Brooke walked beside her in silence thinking about the possibility that she could be right. Once they reached the lot Peyton went left toward her car and Brooke went right toward hers.

When Brooke reached her there was something on the windshield. She pulled the piece of paper out from under the windshield wiper and read it:

**Meet me at the pier at 6, we need to talk.**

Brooke looked at her watch, saw that it was 5:45, then folded the paper and got in her car making her way toward the pier. _It has to be from her. _She thought as she drove. _I mean there is no one else it could be._

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Haley, Nathan, Bevin, and Mouth were all seated in a booth at Karen's waiting for their food.

"So did anyone see Brooke or Rachel today?" Nathan asked.

"Cheerleaders," Haley said gesturing between herself and Bevin. "Of course we saw them," she said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah." Nathan said blushing a bit at his "Bevin" moment, as they all called them instead of "blonde" moment.

"It's ok Nate, anyone could have made that mistake," Bevin said cheerfully.

"Thanks Bev. So how are they both in one piece?" Nathan asked. "I still can't believe they actually physically fought."

"They both seem to be ok." Haley said. "Except they were kinda weirdly nice to each other at practice."

"Yeah it was like we had entered some weird universe." Bevin agreed as she took a sip of her drink. "You went to see Rach last night, right, Baby?" She asked looking at Mouth.

"Yeah I did."

"And?" The other three asked at the same time.

"She was as good as could be expected for just getting the hell beat out of her." Mouth said as naturally as he could manage. He had never been good at lying. Now he was just hoping that his other 3 friends wouldn't see through it.

"Well that's good. I wonder what got into Brooke." Haley said.

"I have no clue." Nathan said shaking his head as their food arrived.

"Let's just hope they can keep their cool until after cheering is over." Bevin said and Haley nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure they'll get it worked out." Mouth said before filling his mouth with a bit of his burger.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rachel stood leaning on the rail and looked out over the water at the setting sun. _I wonder if she's going to come. And if she does what exactly do I plan on saying?_

The sound of Brooke clearing her throat behind her brought her from her thoughts. Rachel turned around and what she saw surprised her. Brooke was nervous. She could tell by the way she was standing.

"Hi." Rachel said now half sitting on the railing behind her.

"Hi," Brooke said taking a few steps toward her. Rachel's face tensed up a little as she stood upright. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to push you in." Brooke said with a light laugh.

Rachel relaxed a little and leaned back against the railing. They both stood there silent for what seemed like an eternity.

"So . . . you wanted to talk?"

Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier, at my locker, there was no need for it." She said not looking at Brooke.

"It's ok." Brooke said. There was another long silence; neither girl knowing what to say. "So about last night" Brooke said getting right to the point.

Rachel looked at her but didn't say anything.

"What was that?" Brooke said with a sigh.

"Most people would call it a kiss Brooke. You should know . . . you've had plenty of them." Rachel said with little to no emotion in her voice.

"I know that much." Brooke snapped back starting to get annoyed. "But what I don't get is why it happened."

Rachel shrugged. "You kissed me."

"For the record, you kissed me back." Brooke said with a playful grin.

"I'm not sure what you're wanting me to say. I mean there's reasons why I kissed you back but I really can't tell you. And I can't tell you because you're Brooke . . . the one person that I truly . . . "

"Don't trust." Brooke finished for her. Rachel nodded giving her a sad smile. "It's the same for me." Brooke said. "But I'm almost positive that the reasons are why are different for each of us." Brooke said turning her eyes toward the water.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there's no possible way you could feel about me the way I feel about you," Brooke said looking at her then looking away. "There's no way that could be, because you're Rachel. You hate me."

"But you're Brooke. You hate me. So if you're saying what I think you're saying. There is a way." Rachel said looking straight at Brooke. "I didn't kiss you back to have something to hold over your head."

"Really?" Brooke asked smiling a bit.

"Really. I like you Brooke. More than I want to admit to anyone. Even myself."

Brooke looked over at her, smiled, then placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. "I like you too. Even though I'm supposed to hate you." Brooke said smiling up at the red head, her eyes shining in moon.

"So what now?"

"Now we go back to my big empty house," Brooke said with a wicked grin as she grabbed Rachel's hand and drug her toward their cars.

**Ok so there you have it. They know they like each other. So what will happen next? Will Rachel stick to her promise to Mouth and not let Brooke in? Will she fall head over heels? Will the two actually get together as a couple? If you wanna find this stuff out let me know and review. **


	7. What did you have planned

**So here's an update. We can thank all the awesome Brachel scenes we're getting for this. So yeah. Hope you all enjoy.**

Rachel followed Brooke to her house. When they pulled into the driveway both girls made their way toward the front door. Brooke pulled out her key and let them in, moving to the side so Rachel could go in first.

"Well now aren't you a gentleman," Rachel said jokingly.

"You know it." Brooke said with her trademark smirk plastered on her face.

Rachel smiled and looked around the huge house nervously. "Soo... What exactly did you have planned?" She asked eyeing Brooke.

"Well for starters," Brooke started as she moved slowly toward Rachel, backing her into a wall. "I thought we could do this," she said as she traced Rachel's jaw line with her index finger before kissing her softly on the lips. "And this," she said as she started at the base of the red head's neck moving up toward her ear. "And...," she whispered as she placed another kiss just below her earlobe. "We could watch a movie," she said quickly turning away from Rachel and walked toward the living room.

Rachel stood froze against the wall. _Oh my damn._ Was the only coherent thought she could form. "Gattina you coming or not?" Brooke asked over her shoulder as she flashed a mischievous smirk.

"Yes. I'm coming." Rachel said rolling her eyes as she moved away from the wall. She entered the living room and found Brooke looking at a self full of DVDs.

"You look a little flustered. You ok?" Brooke asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah I'm just peachy. Thanks." She answered with grin. "So what are we watching Bitch? Opps I mean Brooke."

"Ha Ha...you're funny. And I don't care it's up to you." Brooke said moving over so Rachel could look too.

Rachel scanned over the selection of DVDs. Brooke had everything from House of Wax to A Beautiful Mind.

"See something you like?" Brooke asked when she noticed a huge smile crawl across the other girl's face.

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Alright put it in and I'll go get us some waters."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Brooke came back into the living room Rachel was putting the movie in the player. Brooke plopped down at the end of the couch.

"So what'd you pick?" She asked as Rachel walked toward the couch.

"You'll see." She answered with a small smile.

"I guess I will. Now sit down so we can watch it." Brooke said as she grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to her.

Rachel glanced at her and smiled a little bit. Brooke pressed play and the movie began.

"LITTLE MERMAID? You picked Little Mermaid?" Brooke said cracking up.

"Shut up. I love this movie." Rachel said blushing a little bit. Brooke stopped laughing and looked at the girl beside her. She had never seen Rachel like this.

"Aww it's ok Red. I like this movie too." She said as she put her arm around the girl and pulled her close as they settled in to watching the movie.

They sat in comfortable silence as the children's classic played.

_**I don't know when. I don't know how. But I know something's started right now...**_

Rachel smiled as she watched Ariel sit on top of the rock and sing the final line to the song. She glanced at Brooke who was sucked into the movie. _I feel ya Ariel. Let's just hope my story ends as good as yours._ Rachel thought before turning her attention back to the movie.

Rachel unconsciously pulled her legs onto the couch which caused her to cuddle in closer to Brooke. Brooke smiled when she felt her move closer. _She really is beautiful._ She thought as she looked at her. She was quickly pulled from her thoughts as her favorite part of the movie came on the screen.

_**There you see her. Sitting there across the way.**_

_**She don't have a lot to say but there's something about her.**_

_**You don't know why but you're dying to try.**_

_**You wanna kiss the girl.**_

Brooke turned her glance back to Rachel and saw the girl smile like a young child who was seeing the movie for the first time. _Oh Sebastian...how do you know what I'm thinking. It really is insane how these Disney movies can be so perfect at the right time._

When the movie ended Rachel didn't move.

"Rach." Brooke said softly. But got no answer. She looked down and smiled when she saw that the girl had fallen asleep on her. She got up quietly, making sure not to wake the sleeping girl.

Brooke turned off the movie and took their water bottles back to the kitchen. She then went to the linen closet and grabbed her a pillow and blanket. She went back into the living room and placed the pillow gently under Rachel's head. She then moved to take off her shoes and covered the girl with the blanket.

She stood up and looked down at the sleeping girl and smiled. _Let's hope this lasts._ She thought before placing a quick kiss on the girl's forehead.

"Sleep well my little Ariel." She whispered as she walked out of the room and turned off the light.

**So there ya go. I hope it wasn't too cheesey or anything. But yeah. Tell me what you think.**


	8. I know that look

**So I know I suck in a major way where updates to this story are concerned. I'm so so sorry that it has taken over a month for me to continue with this, I um…got distracted? But yes I'm sorry. But hey…Brachel have been getting more scenes together which works well for all of us, yes? Well I think so at least. Ok enough of that here's your update.**

Rachel stretched out her legs as she woke up the next morning. She had slept curled up on Brooke's couch the night before and her body was screaming at her now. She groaned a little bit as she tried to move her stiff neck. _So not a good idea._ She thought as she sat up on the couch trying to get her head together a little bit.

She looked around the big empty room and sighed. A small smiled crawled across her face when she noticed that she was no longer wearing shoes. Rachel grabbed her shoes and but them on then headed toward the front door.

"Going to leave without saying bye?" Brooke asked from behind her as she made her way down the stairs, visibly startling the girl.

Rachel turned around to face the girl who was now only a few feet away from her. "I was just going to go home to shower and stuff," she answered feeling like a little kid who had just got caught stealing a cookie.

"Well…I do have a shower here. I also have a big collection of clothing." Brooke said smiling up at the taller girl.

Rachel cocked her head and smiled down at her. "Do you want me to stay and get ready here?"

Brooke shrugged a little. "I mean you might as well," she answered silently cursing herself for coming off so needy.

"Cute. Next thing you know you'll be having me wear your shade of lip gloss." Rachel said as she moved away from the front door.

"Not a bad idea." Brooke said with a laugh. "But if you really object to wearing my clothes or whatever…there's the door…don't let it hit ya." Brooke said turning around quickly to head back upstairs.

"Hey now," Rachel said quickly catching up to the brunette and wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist. "No need to be mean this early in the morning." Rachel said in her ear sending chills down Brooke's back.

Brooke smiled as she leaned into the girl's embrace. "You started it." Brooke said as she turned her neck to look at the girl who was still hugging her from behind. Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Well you did," Brooke defended with her best innocent smile.

"Uh huh, sure I did." Rachel said with a small laugh. "Come on you. We're going to be late, if we don't get ready soon." Rachel said as she nudged the girl to go the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Since when do you care about being late?" Brooke asked eyeing her knowingly.

"Since forever. I hate being late for school."

"Ok." Brooke said finally going the rest of the way upstairs. "Bathroom is right over there." She said pointing down the hall. "When you're done you can just come change in my room or whatever."

"Alright thanks." Rachel said finally letting go of her grip on the girl.

An hour later the girls were ready for school. Rachel left first in her car then ten minutes later Brooke followed in her own. They had made it through the morning with no fighting but on the flip side they hadn't so much as spoken a word about the previous day.

Rachel walked through the quad with an unusually big grin on her face. She made her way to her locker then to hers and Mouth's normal meeting place.

"Hey you." He said when he said when he saw her coming up the abandoned hallway. Most of the students hadn't got to school yet and those who had were enjoying the Spring weather outside.

"Hey," she said closing the distance.

"How are you? What happened? I got worried when I didn't hear from you last night." Mouth shot out then slowed down for a second to take in her appearance. "Are those new clothes? Rachel what'd I tell you about shopping instead actually dealing with your problems?" He asked getting more concerned about his friend by the second. If she had gone out shopping whatever had happened with Brooke could not have ended well.

"Whoa…slow down before you hurt yourself." Rachel said amused with her friend's overprotective side. "I'm good. Thanks for asking. These aren't new clothes. What happened with what? And I got tied up with something so I couldn't call." Rachel said answering all of his questions. So what if it wasn't 100 true.

Mouth watched her for a few seconds. "What happened with you and Brooke? What were you tied up with? I was seriously worried something bad had happened Rachel."

"Just stuff, Mouth. Don't worry, nothing bad happened." Rachel said trying to calm her friend while trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Are you sure?" He asked still not buying her story.

"Yeah." She answered with a smile. "Everything is good."

Just as Mouth was about to say something Brooke came into the hallway and walked past the pair. The girls looked at each other and couldn't help but smile. No words were said but everything that needed to be said was exchanged in the looks on their faces. "Oh my God." Mouth said shocked as he looked from his best friend to the retreating girl of his other friend/former crush.

"What?" Rachel asked turning her attention from Brooke to Mouth.

"You were with Brooke last night. That's why you were distracted." Mouth said knowingly. "You stayed at her house, didn't you?" Mouth asked connecting the dots after looking at Rachel's outfit again. This caused Rachel to turn a deep shade of red.

Rachel opened her Mouth to deny it but then decided not to waste her breath. "Yeah maybe I did," she said opting not to confirm or deny anything.

"Rachel."

"Mouth." She said looking him directly in the eye. She didn't need to say any more her eyes conveyed everything she would try and deny but wouldn't be able to.

"You're falling for her." Mouth said shocked.

"I am not. I told you. This isn't about falling for her." Rachel quickly denied.

"Yeah and the Atlantic Ocean really is just a pond. Rachel you have that look. I know that look. I've had that look."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I haven't fallen for her." Rachel said getting more defensive by the moment.

"No, but you are in the process of falling for her. I can tell." Rachel looked away not able to hold his gaze anymore. "It's ok Rachel. Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't Mouth. I've got this under control." She said then grabbed him up in a big hug. _I hope you do, Rach, I hope you do._ Mouth thought as he hugged the girl back.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Good morning, best girlie friend." Brooke said as she made her way to Peyton.

"Hey overly happy cheery best friend. What's got you so happy today?"

"I'm happy everyday." Brooke said leaning against the lockers beside Peyton's.

"Yes but this morning's happy is the 'Something really great just happened' happy or the 'I hooked-up with this major hottie' happy. So which one was it?" Peyton asked shutting her locker. Brooke just looked at her not knowing how to answer. "Oh my God! Who was it?" Peyton asked knowing by the smile on Brooke's face and the pep in her step that she would actually remember the person's name this time.

"I didn't hook up with anyone last night P. Sawyer." Brooke said. "Honestly."

"Ok then. Did you find out that Rachel was leaving or something?" Peyton asked not wanting to let the subject drop. At the mention of Rachel's name Brooke's body stiffened up a little bit but the smile on her face couldn't lie. Peyton looked at her for a second then it clicked. "Brooke Davis spill now."

"What are you going on about Peyt?" Brooke asked smiling at the girl.

"You know what I'm talking about. But it's ok you don't have to tell me. Just don't hurt her Brooke. I mean seriously, don't." Peyton said seriously.

"What makes you think I will?" Brooke asked really wanting to know.

"Because I know how you can be Brooke, especially since…" Peyton started but then stopped the look in Brooke's eyes told her that she knew exactly what she was talking about. "Just be careful Brooke."

"I always am."

**Ok that's it everyone. I know it's been a long time coming. I promise that the coming chapters will have more "action" in it and I don't mean sex…cuz well…ok I might but I wouldn't count on it. Haha. So next chapter we'll see how Brachel act around each other when other people are around and we will also find out what Peyton was talking about there at the end. I guess we'll also have another appearance from Bevin, Peyton, and Naley. So as always please review.**


	9. How Can You Be Sure

**After months of waiting here you have it…an update. I am so sorry for taking so long to get this out. I'm also sorry that it's on the short side please forgive me. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember to review because honestly reviewing does make me update sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or Brooke or Rachel and if I did you better believe that Brachel would have hooked up by now…because seriously…yeah. I do own Autumn she is mine. Bianca, Maggie, Babe and every mentioned All My Children character and storyline belongs to ABC and TPTB at AMC.**

"Yes, Bianca, you're being petty," Brooke said pausing her dvr then tossed the remote to the end of her bed. She let out a deep sigh as she looked at the ceiling. "Idiot," she mumbled as she closed her eyes trying to relax.

"Catching up on your soaps I see," Peyton said from the door, a smile in her voice. She walked the rest of the way into the room and sat beside Brooke on the other side of the bed. "So what's wrong?" Peyton said taking in the frustrated expression on her best friend's face.

"Well Bianca is being an idiot." Brooke said matter of factly. "Maggie flew all the way from Paris and now she won't even let her see Miranda and she's letting that…that…that Zarf spend all the time in the world with her." Brooke said with a roll of her eyes.

"I think the correct term is Zoe," Peyton said with a smirk earning her a pillow in the face. "Don't hurt me, I didn't write it."

"Whatever," Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest. The girls sat silently for what seemed like hours but in reality was only the matter of 15 minutes.

"What's really on your mind Brooke?" Peyton asked breaking the silence and pulling Brooke from her thoughts. "And don't go into how Babe is getting too much screen time or whatever. Really where'd you go just then?"

Brooke looked at Peyton confusion and fear painted her eyes. "Honestly?" Peyton nodded that yes she really wanted to know. "Yesterday morning, in the hall, what you were saying about me hurting Rachel because of what happened with Autumn." Brooke said her voice cracking at the mere mention of the girl who had broken her heart into a million pieces, the reason why she slept around and acted cold toward the world.

"Brooke…I," Peyton started trying to think of anything she could to take back or fix what she had said. Wanting desperately to make her friend feel better.

"No you were right Peyt. I have pushed everyone away since then. Hurt them before they can hurt me. What if I do that this time?" Brooke asked looking at her friends like she held all the answers to life's most important questions.

"You won't, Brooke." It was a stupid response, Peyton knew that, but what else was there for her to say?

"You can't know that for sure," Brooke answered shaking her head. "I can't believe I'm still so screwed up over that girl." She confessed tears brimming.

"Listen to me Brooke," Peyton said placing her hands on either side of the girl's face. "What Autumn did was horrible on so many levels. She was older, she led you on, and then she dumped you in the worst way possible. It's only natural that you'd still be freaked out. But you listen to me Brooke Davis," Peyton said wiping away tears with the pad of her thumb, "you are an amazing person and you have the chance right now to have something good with Rachel, and I know that you see that. You won't let yourself hurt her."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes Brooke. I saw it in your eyes yesterday, you were so happy. It was something that I haven't seen since before Autumn." Peyton said with an encouraging smile.

"I really do like her Blondie," Brooke said finally admitting it after all these months of denying it.

"I know you do, Brooke. It will all work out, I promise."

"Thanks." Brooke said with a small smile.

"No problem. " Peyton said pulling the girl into a tight hug. "Now," she said reaching for the remote, "let's get you all caught up. Maybe Babe will die." Peyton said pressing play grinning at Brooke.

"One can only hope," Brooke said with a small laugh before turning her attention back to the TV and getting sucked into the drama of Pine Valley.

**HYETLY**

Rachel scrolled through her numbers for the millionth time that afternoon then quickly put the phone back into her pocket, when she noticed her name on the screen. She walked over to the ball holder and picked up her 9 lb, pink bowling ball and made her way to the lane. She looked back at her friends gave her trademark smile, then sent her ball rolling down the lane with a perfect spin, which knocked all the pins down with a loud THUD.

"That my friends, is why you never go bowling with me, and why you never ever bet against me," she said smirking at all the disbelieving faces sitting before her. "Looks like you're up Nate," she said with a sweet smile then walked toward the juke box.

"Ok, did you know she was that good?" Haley asked Mouth shock written across her face.

"Not a clue," Mouth answered with a disbelieving laugh.

"I guess we're all going to lose some money today," Bevin chimed in as Nathan walked over to grab his own ball, which ended up in the gutter less than five seconds after he let go of it. "I guess we know who will be losing the most," she said when he turned around causing everyone to laugh.

Rachel pulled out her phone again as she leaned against the juke box so it would look like she was searching for the 'I'm going to take all your money' song. She scrolled through the numbers again and looked at the small display screen as Brooke's name lit up.

"You know you might be a little less obvious if you wore a sign that said I HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE," Mouth said quietly walking up behind her.

"What?" Rachel asked startled shoving the phone back into her pocket. "I'm just looking for a song that we can all enjoy as I kick your butts," she continued as she turned around to face her best friend's unconvinced face.

"Really? I didn't know that Celine Dion had an I'm going to kick your butt song." Mouth said looking at her with an amused grin. "Just call her already."

"I'm not going to call her. I don't _want_ to call her." Rachel said walking past him back to their friends.

"And that's why you keep looking at her number like it holds the key to your future?" He asked as they walked back to their spots. Rachel stopped dead and looked directly at him. "Just admit it Rachel, you're falling for the girl."

"I already told you Mouth, I'm not falling for her. I won't fall for her. It isn't about that."

"Sure it isn't," Mouth said under his breath as he shook his head and sat next to Bevin.

"Everything ok, sweetie?" Bevin asked kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah everything is fine. Rachel here is just taking a nice trip on Denial River." He said earning the finger from Rachel and questioning glances from Nathan and Haley.

"No, hunny, she isn't. That river is in Egypt and Rachel is standing right there," Bevin said cluelessly point toward ball holder.

**HYETLY**

Later that night Brooke walked into her living room popcorn and water in hand. "So what will it be tonight? A little Lion King? Mulan? Fox and the Hound?" She asked smiling across the room at the red head that was once again picking out their entertainment for the night.

"Ha ha ha. You're funny Davis, no wonder you get around so much." Rachel deadpanned as she looked back at the girl. "I thought we had graduated from Disney movies but if you really want I could throw in Pocahontas?" Rachel said reaching for the Disney classic when Brooke cut her off.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Brooke asked putting her chin on the taller girl's shoulder after setting down the popcorn and water.

"Well…" Rachel said slowly turning around wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist. "I thought we could…" Rachel paused again to kiss the girl softly on the lips, "watch Bring It On," she finished with a smile. "Peyton told me it was your favorite."

Brooke squealed with excitement. "Seriously? You won't mind watching that?" Brooke asked looking up at Rachel hopefully.

Rachel smiled down at the girl, "Well since you're so cute when you're all giggly like this I think I can make an exception."

Brooke squealed again. "You are so my favorite person right now." She said leaning up to place a soft kiss on the red head's lips before turning around to put the DVD in.

Rachel shook her head amused at how excited the other girl got over a movie. "You remember that later," she said playfully when Brooke walked back over to the couch.

"Oh I will," Brooke whispered seductively in her ear before kissing her on the cheek and turning her attention to the movie. "No talking," Brooke said before Rachel had the chance to speak.

"Yes ma'am," Rachel said sweetly putting her arm around the small girl and pulling her closer to her and kissing her on the top of the head before settling into the couch to watch the movie.

**So there you have it, an update, finally. I really will try and do my best to not take 3 months to update again. Just so you know there will be more explanation about Autumn and what happened with that situation. We will also get to learn where exactly Rachel is coming from…because I know it seems that she's all over the place…but sit tight we're getting to her real motives. Anyway as always let me know what you think. **


	10. What the Hell

"You're a soapie?" Rachel asked sounding shocked as she looked between the best friends sitting on Brooke's bed completely engrossed with the goings on of Pine Valley.

Brooke quickly paused the show as Peyton looked at Rachel like a deer caught in headlights.

"I watch it for her," the blonde quickly defended, before anyone could say anything, causing the other two girls to laugh.

"Sure you do," Rachel said disbelief laced in her tone, as she walked the rest of the way into Brooke's room and looked at the TV. "Oh All My Children, I used to watch this. I love Babe," Rachel said seriously, sitting down next to Brooke.

Peyton and Brooke looked at her their eyes almost bugging out of their heads. Rachel looked at them as if she was asking "What'd I say?"

Peyton shook her head and laughed lightly. "I think that's my cue to leave." She said walking toward the door. "Good luck," she said looking back giving a sympathetic smile. "You're gonna need it," she added after looking at an almost seething Brooke.

"What? Not a Babe fan?" Rachel asked after turning her attention to the brunette sitting beside her.

"OH I just love that lying baby stealing opportunistic tramp," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?" Rachel said laughing genuinely amused by how worked up Brooke got over a soap. Brooke glared at her not nearly as amused by the situation. "Ok so who do you like? I mean if we're gonna watch it, I should know," Rachel said giving the other girl a smile that made her melt.

"Bianca, Maggie, Kendall, Greenlee, Reggie, and Jack," Brooke said with a proud smile.

"Ok I get the last four, but how can you like Bianca AND Maggie, but you can't seem to stand Babe at all?" Rachel asked stressing the word and.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said not believing her ears.

"Well...one is a cheater and the other is a self-righteous, petty, pain in the ass, who can forgive EVERYONE but Maggie, the love her life." Brooke looked at the redhead her mouth open in shock. "She even forgave Babe who admittedly did something unforgiveable."

"Blaspheme. How dare you talk about them like that. They're BAM, that's all that matters, plus have you seen Liz and Eden?" Brooke said smirking at the redhead.

Rachel laughed and then nodded. "Point taken. But have YOU seen Alexa?"

"Ok, ok she's hot, too, but se bugs me. Just looking at her pisses me off."

"Well then you must be pissed everyday. So besides the whole Miranda thing, why does she bug you?"

"Honestly?" Brooke asked earning a nod from Rachel. Brooke sighed then said, "She reminds me of my ex."

"Lucas?" Rachel asked obviously confused.

"Autumn," Brooke said nervously biting her lip.

"Oh," Rachel said the quick change in Brooke's demeanor telling her that it was a sore subject. "If you wanna tell me about it I'd love to know."

"She was the first girl I was ever with. My first real relationship. She was two years older than me, we met on Spring Break. Anyway, a year into our relationship she tells me she can't deal with being with just one person, can't commit. She felt she was too young and all that. So we break up. The next week I found out that she had been dating her best friend Kirsten, for the last three months we were together and they were getting an apartment." Brooke said nonchalantly the pain hidden just beneath her eyes. "So much for no wanting to commit," she added with a sad smile.

Rachel sat quietly for a few seconds trying to take in everything she had heard. "I'm confused…how is that Babe?"

"Autumn looks just like her," she answered then turned back to the seemingly forgotten soap and pressed play not giving Rachel a chance to respond.

Rachel looked at Brooke, seeing a side of her she had never seen before. Everything Brooke had just shared explained so much, filled in the pieces that Rachel hadn't noticed were missing, until that moment. Rachel turned her attention to the TV and sighed. She knew that from this moment on she never wanted Brooke to hurt like that again. She never wanted to be the one who caused the girl's eyes to be so sad. She knew that everything had changed. Rachel knew that in this moment, in Brooke's room, sitting on her bed watching a silly soap, she had fallen in love with the girl behind the red door. And it scared her to death.

**Next Day**

"So?" Brooke asked anxiously after showing the squad the new routine she had come up with. All of the girls looked at her and nodded smiling. _Awesome they all agree._ Her happy moment was interrupted by a poorly stifled laugh coming from the one and only Rachel. _Or not._ She thought bitterly as she glared at the redhead.

"That was horrible," Rachel said matter of factly.

"Excuse me?" Brooke shot back falling back into her normal, before a few days ago, Rachel tone.

"It's all over the place and honestly it sucks some serious ass. Why don't you get Mouth to help?" Rachel suggested making her way toward Brooke from the back of the pack.

"That idea is even worse." Brooke said with a huff.

"Why? Didn't he help you win last year?"

"It's a bad idea simply because you came up with it." Brooke shot back.

"Oh pull your head out of your ass Brooke. We ALL know what happened the last time you refused to listen to me."

"Shut it Gattina!" Brooke yelled clearly furious with the girl standing in front of her.

Rachel rolled her eyes then smirked devilishly at Brooke before turning to the squad. "All in favor of my idea of getting Mouth's help raise your hand." Rachel paused as each girl slowly raised her hand. Peyton stood with her arms folded glancing between the girls trying to figure out exactly what the hell was going on. "Ok everyone in favor of blindly following Brooke?" Rachel asked and looked around to see no one raising a hand. "See everyone knows I'm right. Even you Brooke," Rachel said quietly so only the captain could hear her. "Ok so practice is over. You can all go." Rachel said to the group.

After watching the other girls leave, Brooke grabbed her bag and stormed off. "Brooke!" Rachel called after her.

"I'll go after her." Peyton said coming up beside the girl. "I really don't get you two," she said shaking her head than trotted after Brooke.

"Damn it!" Rachel exclaimed to the empty courtyard, running her hand through her hair.

"Brooke wait!" Peyton called finally catching up to the girl in the parking lot. Brooke stopped and turned around. "What the hell was that? It's like the two of you totally forgot the past few days."

"Well she started it." Brooke said lamely.

"Well you sure didn't give a second thought to getting into it with her."

"I don't know. Ok? She's just so…so…" Brooke said not being able to find the words. "Damn it. She's just so…grrrrr." Peyton smiled knowingly at her friend. "She is so frustrating. No one can get under my skin like that. NO one. What the hell is wrong with me Peyt?" Brooke asked almost sounding desperate.

"Nothing is wrong with you. You'll be fine. Just go home and relax." Peyton said with a smile. _There's a thin line between love and hate B and you've crossed it._ Peyton thought with an amused grin as she walked to her car.

**Later that night.**

_Ding dong_.

"Who in the world?" Brooke asked the empty house as she walked to the door. She opened the door to find Rachel standing there smiling widely. "What in the…"

"I come with gifts." Rachel said cutting her off and walking toward the kitchen, Brooke close behind. Rachel sat the grocery bag on the counter and pulled out a 2 liter bottle of A&W Root beer and some vanilla ice cream. "Peace offering." Rachel said turning around to face Brooke smiling adorably. "Want one?"

Brooke nodded. "You can't buy me with Root Beer floats." Brooke said taking her mug that Rachel was handing her.

"Yes I can," Rachel said with a smirk.

"I'm still mad at you." Brooke said sounding like she was trying to convince herself more than anything.

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am. I hate you." Brooke said trying to hold back a smile and resist the cuteness that was standing right in front of her.

"No you don't." Rachel said shaking her head closing the distance between them. "You love me." She said kissing the shorter girl on the forehead then the nose.

"Maybe." Brooke said wrapping her free arm around Rachel's waist. "You have a little ice cream…" Brooke said leaning in closer "right there," she said pointing with a finger from the hand holding her mug. Rachel smiled down at her causing the brunette's heart to skip a beat. Brooke closed the distance between their lips quickly forgetting that she was supposed to be mad. "Yum," she said after pulling away from the kiss.

"BAM eat your heart out." Rachel said getting a laugh from Brooke for the first time that day.

"You're such a soapie," Brooke said with a laugh looking adoringly up at Rachel.

**So there you have it. Let me know what you think. Please remember the more reviews I get the quicker you get an update. **


	11. Blast from the Past

**Hey guys! Here's an update. I haven't been getting the reviews you guys left so I thought that no one was interested in the story any more. So you can imagine my shock when I checked my email today and saw 3 or 4 that had been left over the past few weeks. So again I'm sorry guys.**

"Hey you," Rachel said in Brooke's ear as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist from behind.

"Hey," Brooke responded as she turned around in her embrace, wrapping her arms around the redhead's neck.

Rachel smiled down at her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "You about done here?" She asked looking around Brooke's student council office.

"Yeah I am. Just let me grab my purse and we can go meet Peyton and her new boy." Brooke said giving Rachel a chaste kiss. "What time are we supposed to meet her?" She asked as she walked over to her desk and grabbed her purse before shutting off the desk lamp.

"Um in about 20 minutes," Rachel answered after checking her watch.

"Awesome. Let's go." The shorter girl said grabbing Rachel's hand.

"Do you know this guy?" Rachel asked as they made their way to her Tahoe.

Brooke shrugged, "All I really know is his name is Alex and he makes Peyton happy."

"Well that's good. Peyton could use some happy." Rachel said opening Brooke's door for her then went to the driver's side and got in.

**HYETLY**

Peyton sat in the passenger's side of Alex's yellow Nissan X-terra nervously drumming on her knee.

"You ok?" Alex asked looking over at her, his dark brown eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just hope doesn't kill me." Peyton said smiling over at him.

"That makes two of us," he said with a slight chuckle turning toward the restaurant they were supposed to meet at.

"She shouldn't be mad, right?" She said looking at him hopefully. "We've only officially been together for a little over two weeks. It doesn't matter that we've been talking for the past year and a half, right? Well I mean it does matter but..." Peyton let the words trail off with a sigh.

"It'll be fine Peyt." Alex said giving her a reassuring grin. "Even if she does get a little miffed, she'll get over it. She loves you."

Peyton nodded her nerves starting to ease. "Plus she's been going through a lot, ya know? She should understand that I didn't want to add to her issues."

"Exactly." Alex said looking back at the road. "Speaking of Brooke and her issues." Alex began cautiously.

"What about them?" Peyton asked looking at her boyfriend curiously.

"My sister is coming back to town." He said giving Peyton a sad smile.

Peyton's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me."

Alex simply shook his head that no he wasn't kidding. "I'm sorry."

**HYETLY**

Rachel pulled her Tahoe into the parking lot and quickly shut off the ignition and jumped out to open the door for Brooke.

"Thanks," Brooke said giving the girl a questioning look.

"What? I'm just trying to be chiv…chival…chivalrous," Rachel said with a smile stumbling over the word. "I can't say it but I sure as hell can be it," she added with a grin as she took Brooke's hand in her own.

"Well aren't you the sweetest thing," Brooke said in her best imitation of a Southern Belle.

"Well I do try."

Alex and Peyton made their way toward the front doors of the restaurant, Alex's arm affectionately wrapped around Peyton's shoulders.

Peyton smiled and leaned her head into Alex's shoulder as they got closer to the door and she saw Brooke and Rachel coming from the other direction.

The couples reached the front door at the same time and stood there for several moments just looking at each other.

"This is your Alex?" Brooke asked looking at Peyton disbelievingly.

"Hey Brooke, it's good to see you again." Alex said sweetly.

Brooke looked between Alex and her blonde best friend and tilted her head. "Wow."

"Brooke don't be mad," Peyton started.

Brooke shook her head. "I'm not mad. Just a little shocked. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," Peyton said with a shrug. "I was afraid you'd be mad. Plus you've been going through so much this past year or so I didn't want to add to it."

Brooke nodded in understanding. She couldn't argue with Peyton, she was right. "Don't hurt her," she said simply looking at Alex, "or I will have to hurt you."

"Yes ma'am," Alex said smiling at her.

"No I'm not standing here or anything," Rachel said playfully finally breaking into the 3 way conversation.

"Oh, sorry, Rachel." Peyton said smiling at the girl. "Alex this is Rachel, Brooke's…" Peyton stopped realizing that she didn't exactly know what to call her.

"My girlfriend," Brooke said wrapping her arm around Rachel's waist. "Sound good to you?" She asked Rachel."

"Sounds fine to me," Rachel said with a laugh.

"Alex Roberts," Alex said extending his hand to Rachel. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Rachel said shaking his hand.

"So it seems that we have a lot to celebrate tonight." Alex said with a smile opening the door for the ladies. They all looked at him asking what exactly they were celebrating. "Well it seems that Brooke and Rachel here just figured out a title for their relationship while we were standing outside. And it's our," he paused to wrap his arm back around Peyton's shoulders, "coming out party so to speak."

"I guess you're right," Peyton said smiling up at Alex.

"Aww look Brookie. Our Peyton's all grown up and smiling." Rachel said with a smirk.

"It's a miracle," Brooke added with a laugh.

**HYETLY**

**A Week Later.**

Brooke, Rachel, Peyton, and Alex, sat in Karen's sharing some fries. This had become an everyday occurrence since their dinner a week ago. The foursome had become inseparable.

"So how was school today, ladies?" Alex asked sounding older than he actually was.

"Oh well we got to color and glue today." Rachel said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Peyton and Brooke and an eye roll from the man at the table. "You're what a year older than us? You make it sound like we're two."

"I'm sorry, Rachel, I'll do better next time." He said taking a fry out of the basket.

Rachel nodded. "You better."

"Aww, be nice to him baby," Brooke said kissing her cheek. "He's been footing the bill for everything for the past week."

"You're right." Rachel said with a smile. "You can talk however you want," she said grinning at Alex.

"Oh so I get it. You only like me for my money. I'm hurt," Alex said in mock offense.

"That's not the only reason I like you," Peyton chimed in with a smirk, leaning over kissing him gently.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. I do NOT need to know, the other reasons why you like him. Ok?" Brooke said giving her friend a truly disgusted look causing the other three at the table to crack up.

"You'd think she was 10." Peyton said resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed. "But she's my 10 year old," she added putting her arm around her girlfriend.

Peyton looked up toward the door when she heard the bell above it ding. "Oh my God," she mumbled her face instantly turning white. Alex looked down at Peyton then at the door and he sighed.

"Hey little brother," the beautiful blonde said her voice overly cheery.

The new voice caused Brooke to freeze and her eyes to go wide. She slowly turned around her eyes instantly locking with a pair of dark chocolate ones.

"Hey Brooke." The blonde said with a smile.

Brooke looked at the girl in disbelief. "Autumn."

**So there we go peeps. Peyton has a boyfriend and Brooke's ex is back in town. Feed me!!!!**


	12. Correction That Didn't Come

**Here's an update for you guys. I hope you don't hate me by the end of it, just know that things have to go this way to get to the end of the story. So I'm sorry ahead of time. If you want a sort of visual for Autumn do a search for Alexa Havins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or AMC. Their characters belong to them so don't sue me.**

"Autumn," Brooke said in disbelief, every ounce of color draining from her face.

"Peyton, Rachel," Rachel said gesturing between herself and the lanky blonde sitting beside her. "Now that we all know each other what do you want?" Rachel asked her eyes narrowing at the platinum blonde standing in front of them, her tone dripping with disdain.

Autumn looked the feisty red head over then smirked. "Cute," she said simply, obviously not impressed with the teen. "Who's your little friend?" She asked turning her attention back to Brooke.

Rachel looked between her girlfriend and the older blonde, waiting for Brooke to correct her. To tell her that she was much more than just her 'little friend.' "Why are you here?" Brooke asked after a few moments, her voice void of any and all emotion.

"To see you, of course." Autumn answered with a grin as she pulled an empty chair from a near by table, sitting down beside Brooke.

Brooke rolled her eyes and scoffed. "What about Kirsten?" She asked sounding more bitter than she had wanted.

Autumn looked down, the hurt in Brooke's eyes making her feel guiltier than she had before. "She's not you," she finally said with a shrug as she looked directly into Brooke's eyes. A shy smile crossed Brooke's lips as she looked down and tucked some hair behind her ear, seemingly forgetting that she and the blonde weren't alone at the table.

Peyton looked between the two of them and rolled her eyes. How Brooke could get sucked back in so quickly was beyond her, especially with her girlfriend sitting right beside her. Peyton glanced over at Rachel, who was chewing on her lip doing everything she could to keep from jumping over the table and attacking the new blonde. The curly headed blonde then looked back at the 'ex's' who were still lost in each other's gaze and rolled her eyes again. _This is ridicules._ She thought. "So, Autumn, how long will you be in town?" Peyton asked finally getting sick of the enormous display of stupidity Brooke was involved with at the moment.

The older girl looked at Peyton and smiled. "As long as it takes," she said glancing back at Brooke, who blushed slightly.

"I'm sure." Rachel scoffed, rolling her eyes, earning a questioning look from Autumn.

"Again I ask. Who is your friend?" She asked looking at Brooke again.

Friend. There's that word again. Rachel looked between the two of them for what seemed like the millionth time in the last fifteen minutes waiting for Brooke to correct the girl.

"This is Rachel," Brooke said glancing at the red head then back at Autumn. "She's on the squad with me." Autumn nodded in understanding.

Rachel stared at her girlfriend in shock. It had been the perfect time to inform her ex that she had in fact moved on. That Rachel wasn't just a friend. To correct her apparent take on the nature of their relationship. But the correction never came. "You've got to be kidding me," the red head said in a huff, standing up from her chair and grabbing her purse. "I'll see you guys later," she said sweetly to Alex and Peyton then walked out of the café only turning around once to shoot daggers at her _friend_.

Autumn watched the girl leave an amused smirk on her face. "What's wrong with her?" She asked, knowing exactly what she had done.

"Oh nothing besides the fact that Brooke's an idiot." Peyton said sarcastically glaring at her best friend.

"Huh? What'd I do?" Brooke asked looking at the lanky girl confused; earning a 'you've got to be kidding me,' look from Peyton.

Alex looked between the best friends and sighed running his hand through his short dark hair. "Does mom know you're home?" He asked his sister.

"No not yet." She said grabbing one of the fries that were still in the basket in the middle of the table.

"Well then let's go home so she can see you. I'm sure she'll be thrilled." He said trying to give the friends some time to talk.

"Alright." Autumn said getting up from her spot. "I'll see you around, Brooke." She said giving the younger girl a charming smile, then walked out the door to wait for Alex by his X-Terra.

"I'll see you later baby," he said giving Peyton a quick kiss, then following his sister out the door.

"You're an idiot." Peyton said when the Roberts' were both out of ear shot.

**HYETLY**

"Die bitch, die," Rachel yelled at the television screen as she watched All My Children. After a few seconds she rolled her eyes and laughed bitterly at the mess she had become, wishing death on a character that at the moment was doing nothing that could cause her to die. Babe Chandler was standing in Fusion trying to help Kendall warn Annie about Greenlee. Ok, so maybe that could cause her to die if Kendall would actually remember that she hated the skank, but that wasn't the point.

Brooke had been right. Autumn was a clone of one Arabella Chandler down to the sound of her voice. The very thought of the not so fictional platinum blonde caused Rachel's stomach to churn. Twice. Brooke had the chance twice and yet she hadn't corrected the air head.

Rachel couldn't tell who she was angrier with. Brooke for hurting her like that or herself for being so hurt with Brooke. She had promised herself that she wouldn't get attached. That she wouldn't let her heart get involved, but here she was, sulking on her bed, wishing death on one of her favorite soap characters, because Brooke had hurt her feelings.

She had let herself fall for the cheer captain and there was no denying it anymore. "Damnit, what have I done?" She asked the empty room as she leaned back into her pillows.

**HYETLY**

"What'd I do?" Brooke asked, honestly not knowing what she had done to deserve to be called an idiot twice within two minutes.

"Seriously Brooke? You don't know?" Peyton asked incredulously. Brooke shook her head no. "Well where should I start? Not only did you start drooling the minute Ms. I cheated on you most of our relationship, walked in. But you practically forgot Rachel was sitting right beside you. Then on top of that you referred to her as your friend…and just your friend twice."

"What? I never said she was just my friend." Brooke said defensively.

"Yeah. But Autumn did, twice and you didn't correct her. You passed Rachel off as just some girl on the squad."

"No I di," Brooke started then froze her eyes growing about five sizes as the truth hit her. "Oh my God. I did." She said smacking her forehead. "I'm an idiot."

"Yeah. You are." Peyton said nodding her head in agreement.

"What do I do? How do I fix this?" Brooke asked looking at her friend desperately.

"I don't know, B." Peyton said with a shrug. "But something tells me it's going to take tons of begging and one huge ass apology. She looked pretty upset when she left."

"I know." Brooke said running her hand through her hair. "How could I have been so stupid Peyton to be that way with Rachel sitting right here beside me?"

"Beats me." Peyton said looking at her friend for a few moments before speaking again. "You have to stay away from Autumn though, Brooke. Avoid her like the plague." Brooke gave her a look that told her that she was losing her mind. "No, seriously. Stay away from her. She has this hold on you. She wasn't even in here for five minutes before you turned back into PodBrooke and fell into her spell."

"I'm not under her spell Peyton. I never will be again. I don't want anything to do with her." Brooke said a little too defensively.

"Yeah," Peyton said with a disbelieving nod. "Who are you trying to convince?" Peyton stood up and began to walk out of the café, then turned around. "Be careful Brooke."

"I will be." Brooke said looking at her friend. Still wondering why Peyton was acting so crazy. _I can handle Autumn._

"Good," Peyton said with a nod then walked the rest of the way out of the café. _This isn't going to end well._ Peyton thought as she walked toward her house.

**So there you guys go. Leave me feedback. I'm sorry if the writing in this chapter isn't up to standard. The chapters to come are bound to get interesting. Feed me!!!**


	13. We'll be Fine

**No, you aren't seeing things. I'm actually here with an update. I've been working and been super busy so I do apologize for the delay. I hope you all enjoy this. Remember to let me know what you think.**

Brooke took a deep breath as she stood outside of Rachel's bedroom door. She had been shocked to find the front door locked but took the liberty of using the key Rachel had given her a few weeks ago. After all that is why Rachel had given her the key, right? If that was the case why was she so nervous about making her presence known? _Because you're an ass._ She reminded herself with a roll of the eyes.

The brunette took one last cleansing breath before slowly opening the door to Rachel's bedroom. As the door opened Rachel took her eyes off of the TV and looked at intruding girl blankly.

"Rachel I…" Brooke started as she walked across the room to where Rachel was starting to get up from her spot on her bed.

"Don't," Rachel simply said holding her hand up to the other girl, signaling that she didn't want to hear what it was she was about to say. The red head then walked to her bathroom and locked the door without looking back.

Brooke's shoulders dropped as she released a defeated sigh and looked at the barrier that now stood between her and Rachel. "Rachel, I'm sorry." She said as she moved closer to the closed door. She stood quietly for a few seconds hoping that the girl would decide to come out of the bathroom. Her hopes soon began to fall when she got no response from the other side of the door. "C'mon Rach, come out of there. You are so much more than just my friend. You know that."

"Go away," came the muffled response from the other side of the door.

Brooke slid down the wall so she was now seated beside the bathroom door and couldn't help but sigh again. "Baby just talk to me. I'm sorry. I didn't know she was going to show up like that unannounced. Please just come out so we can talk about this."

"Go. Away." Rachel answered again this time obviously a little more annoyed than the last.

"I'm gonna stay out here all night if I have to." Brooke replied stubbornly.

"Fine." Rachel said crossing her arms over her chest. It was a childish response and she knew it, but at the moment the red head couldn't bring herself to care about the childishness of her own actions. She didn't feel like fighting with the beautiful brunette on the other side of the door, which was shocking in and of itself. Rachel never passed up the chance for a good argument but some how this time, it was different. This time she stood to lose more than she ever had before.

The pair sat in silence on their respective sides of the door for an hour before another word was uttered.

"Rachel, I know I hurt you. I never meant to make you feel like you some how meant less to me, like you were just my friend and nothing else." Brooke started, not caring how desperate she sounded. "The truth is, you're my whole world, which means you are my friend and so much more."

Rachel sat on the other side of the door not daring to move out of fear that this was a dream and she would wake herself up.

"You're the last thing I think about before I go to sleep at night. The first thing that comes to mind when I wake up. You _are_ the reason I wake up every morning," Brooke said running her hand through her long dark hair. Brooke paused for a beat as truth behind what she was saying hit her all at once. Tears filled the young woman's eyes as for the first time she realized that she had fallen for the girl that she had hated for so many months. Brooke swallowed past the growing lump in her throat and wiped away a stray tear, "I love you Rachel. I honestly love you. Please come out."

Rachel wiped away at the tears that had begun running down her own face somewhere in the middle of Brooke's heartfelt speech and jumped off the bathroom counter before unlocking the door and slowly opening it, causing Brooke to quickly jump to her feet and face the taller girl.

Brooke stood frozen looking at Rachel like she was seeing her for the first time. "I am so sorry," she said as she closed the distance between them. She locked eyes with the red head for a moment more before reaching out and wiping away a renegade tear that was sliding down Rachel's face. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Brooke repeated over and over again as she wrapped her arms around Rachel in a tight hug, tears threatening to fall out of her own eyes again.

"Shh, it's ok," Rachel said speaking for the first time since she opened the bathroom door. "It's ok," she whispered in the brunette's ear as she reciprocated the embrace.

The pair stood like that for several minutes, sharing closeness, experiencing an intimacy, stronger than either of them had ever experienced in their lives. An hour later the couple found themselves cuddled in Rachel's bed watching TV, neither of them remembering exactly when they had moved to the bed, and not really caring either.

"I should go home," Brooke said after glancing at the time, earning a questioning look from Rachel. "My parents are actually home and trying this new thing call _parenting_," Brooke offered as an explanation with a roll of her eyes. "Apparently they've just figured out curfews and knowing where you're child is and all that stuff. Lucky me." She deadpanned.

"Aww, my Brookie all growed up and getting a curfew, I'm so proud." Rachel said jokingly.

"Ha ha, you're a riot," Brooke said as she got up off the bed.

"I know," Rachel said as she sat up on her knees. "Be careful driving home," she said before grabbing the collar of Brooke's shirt and pulling her in for a searing kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow," she added when she finally pulled away from the girl's lips.

"You better believe it," Brooke said with a grin then grabbed her keys and walked out the door, thanking God or whatever higher power had been on her side tonight.

**HYETLY**

Rachel plopped back on her pillows, a content smile spread across her face. She played back the events of the day trying to figure out exactly how they had gone from fries at Karen's to Brooke professing love to her bathroom door all in the matter of a few hours.

Autumn. The memory of what had happened with the older girl hit her in the chest like a ton of bricks. "It doesn't matter. Brooke loves me. That's all that counts." Rachel said out loud as she shook her head to rid herself of the disturbing thoughts that were trying to steal her happiness away from her.

"Everything is going to be fine." She said out loud to the empty room as she drifted off to sleep, now knowing if she really believed that or not, but knowing that she had to for her own sanity.

**HYETLY**

As soon as Brooke reached her own room she pulled her phone out of her purse and turned it on. She had turned it off immediately after finding Rachel's house locked. As the phone powered up the little envelope popped up showing that she had missed a few calls while the phone was off.

Brooke quickly dialed her mailbox as she removed her shoes and changed into her PJs.

"One new message," the automated voice announced. "Press 1 to hear new message." Brooke followed the prompt and waiting.

"Hello Brooke. This is Mrs. Taylor, as you know I'll be leaving on maternity leave in a couple of weeks and won't be able to over see cheer. Because of that I have hired a new assistant who will step in my absence. We will be having breakfast at Karen's at 9:30 in the morning to be going over the vision of the squad and I'd love for you to join us. If you can't make it just let me know and we'll schedule a time for the two of you to meet."

Brooke hung up the phone then glanced at her clock and sighed when she saw she'd only get about 7 hours of sleep if she was lucky. She smiled as her thoughts went back to her girlfriend.

"It was so worth it."

**HYETLY**

Brooke slammed her car into park and rushed toward the front of Karen's. If there was one thing Mrs. Taylor didn't tolerate it was being late. She slowed her pace a little as she got to the front door and walked in.

She walked in and saw Mrs. Taylor waving her over to their table. She smiled at the older pregnant woman and started walking toward her.

"I'm so glad you could make it. I really wanted you two to meet before practice today." Mrs. Taylor said as Brooke got closer to the table.

Brooke froze as the other party at the table turned around a sweet smile plastered on her face. "Good morning Brooke. Did you have a nice night?" The platinum blonde asked.

_Oh crap._ Brooke thought as she looked from the blonde to Mrs. Taylor. _This cannot be happening._

**So there we go. I hope it wasn't crap. If it was I do apologize. I haven't written anything in ages so I'm a bit rusty. Anyway I hope you guys all enjoyed it. As always feedback is enjoyed. So yeah tell me what you think.**


	14. Blissfully Clueless

**Hey guys! I'm back with an update. This story is almost over…I'm not sure if that'll make you all happy or sad, just thought I'd give you a heads up. As always please tell me what you think about the chapter. I'd also like to give a shout out to Peachy Bambi – if it weren't for our little deal this probably wouldn't have gotten updated for a very long time. Haha. So yeah here's your chapter guys! Enjoy.**

Brooke stood frozen for only a few seconds before she regained her composure. "I had a great night, and yourself?" Brooke asked with a confident smile taking her seat next to Mrs. Taylor. The older woman looked between the two girls a bit lost.

"I wasn't aware that the two of you knew each other," the older woman said as she continued to study the two.

"Oh, Brooke and I are old friends," Autumn said with a smile before taking a small sip of her orange juice. "I hope that isn't a problem," she added giving the woman a concerned look.

"No it isn't a problem I'm just a little surprised that you didn't mention it before," Mrs. Taylor said looking at the blonde.

Autumn shrugged and gave the older woman an innocent smile. "Brooke and I haven't spoken in awhile. So I didn't know she was on this squad," Autumn offered as an explanation.

Brooke rolled her eyes at how easily Autumn was spinning the truth of their history. The teen couldn't believe her ears. But what shocked her more was the fact that Mrs. Taylor seemed to be buying every word of it.

"Fair enough," was the woman's response as she poured more syrup on her pancakes. "I asked you both here because I wanted you guys to meet since I'll be out for awhile. Brooke I trust that you have the squad's best interest at heart but as you know there must be coach in charge." Brooke smiled and nodded letting the woman know she understood. "That's where Autumn comes in. I've already explained to her that I'm hands off most of the time and that I let you girls run the show, only giving my input when needed. I'm sure the two of you will be able to keep the girls in line."

"It won't be a problem Mrs. Taylor," Autumn said. "I'm sure Brooke's got it under control and if I see any room for improvement I'll suggest some stuff, other than that they won't even know I'm there."

"She's right," Brooke added. "Rachel and I have it under control. You don't need to worry about us," she said trying to reassure the woman who could give birth at any second. "You just focus on that little one," she added glancing at her belly.

"I'm glad to hear it ladies. The fact that the two of you already know each other actually puts me at ease. Now I won't have to worry about the two of you butting heads," the woman said clueless about their past. Brooke bit her tongue, doing her best to keep herself from laughing at how wrong she was sure her coach was.

Autumn smiled and nodded sweetly. "I guess we both got lucky. You get to be stress free, spending time with the baby and I get to spend some time with an old friend," she said earning an eye roll from Brooke and an approving smile from the blissfully clueless mother-to-be.

"Lovely," Mrs. Taylor said then turned to look at Brooke. "Are you ok dear? You haven't said much."

Brooke swallowed the juice she had in her mouth and plastered on a smile. "Yes ma'am, I'm fine just a little shocked to see Autumn, is all," the girl explained shooting the blonde a lethal look that went unnoticed by the older woman.

"Understandable," the woman said with a nod. "But I need to go, so I'll see you girls this afternoon," she said grabbing her purse, leaving the exes alone.

"Didn't know I was part of this squad?" Brooke asked incredulously as soon as Mrs. Taylor was out of ear shot.

"It was only half a lie," Autumn defended with a grin, earning another eye roll from Brooke.

"Whatever," the teen said as she got up and made her exit, silently praying that who ever had been on her side last night was still around.

**HYETLY**

"I wonder what Mrs. Taylor's replacement is like," Bevin wondered aloud as she, Haley, and Rachel made their way toward the school gym in Rachel's car.

"No clue," Rachel said, "I just hope who ever it is isn't some dinosaur who doesn't know anything about cheering." She added causing her passengers to laugh.

"You know, she wouldn't do that to us Rachel," Bevin said from the passenger's seat.

"She's right," Haley agreed from the back. "Thanks again for giving me a lift, Rachel. Nate had to work. Peyton's wrapped up in Alex and I haven't been able to get a hold of Brooke."

"Don't worry about it. You were on my way anyway." Rachel answered smiling back at the girl in the rearview mirror. Rachel pulled into the gym parking lot and parked in her normal spot. "We're here ladies. Let the guessing be over with." She said with a smile as she got out of the Tahoe and grabbed her bag out of the back.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a sec," she said to the others before she grabbed her phone out of her pocket wanting to check if she had missed any calls from Brooke. "Ten? Hope it wasn't anything important," she said with a sigh as she started toward the gym.

"Hey Red! Wait up," Peyton called from behind her. Rachel stopped walking to wait for the lanky blonde.

"Hey Blondie, how's it?" She asked greeting the taller girl with a smile.

"It's good, thanks. Hey did Brooke ever get a hold of you?" Peyton asked. "She called me earlier looking for you."

Rachel shook her head with a smile. "No. I forgot that I had thrown my phone in my gym bag and I just now saw that I missed like ten calls from her. Did it sound important?"

"I don't know really," Peyton said linking her arm with the red head as they walked. "I mean you know Brooke. It could've been super important or she might have just wanted to say hi. I figure if it was that serious she would have come to your house." Peyton said with a shrug smiling down at the girl. "But, I guess we're about to find out."

"I guess so," Rachel said with a small laugh as they opened the main door to the gym. Rachel unlinked her arm with Peyton. She might have just started dating Brooke officially a little bit ago, but she wasn't stupid, and she knew that Brooke Davis didn't trust her best friend with the people she was dating, not since that God awful mess with Lucas, but that's a whole other story. "So what do you think this new coach will be like?" Rachel asked as they walked down the hall that lead to the actual gym.

"No clue hadn't really thought about it much."

"I wonder why," Rachel said with smirk.

"Shuddup," Peyton said hitting the girl in the arm playfully before opening the door to the gym where the rest of the squad had already gathered.

"Hey it's true and you know," Rachel started than stopped mid-sentence when she looked around the gym. "You have GOT to be kidding me." She said when she spotted the platinum blonde standing with the rest of the squad, wearing a shirt that said 'new coach…be gentle.'

"What?" Peyton asked as she followed Rachel's gaze. "No way," she said shocked. "Umm…I guess this means what Brooke needed was kinda important?" Peyton said earning herself one of Rachel's famous looks. "Ok…too soon to joke. Sorry."

Brooke had jogged over to the pair. "Hey." She said not knowing exactly what to say.

"Please, please tell me she's lost and is just trying to get directions back to Silicon Valley." Rachel said looking at her girlfriend almost pleadingly.

"I wish," Brooke said with a sigh. "She's the replacement." Brooke said causing Rachel's shoulders to fall, as if a ton of brick had just been laid on them. "I tried to call you Rach." She said putting her hand on her girlfriend's arm.

"I know." Rachel said taking a deep breath trying to calm herself. She didn't know why Autumn got to her like this, and she hated it. "It's fine." She said giving Brooke a smile and a small nod. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Alright then," Brooke said with a smile before she turned and started walking back toward the squad. "Let's get started, since Ms. Gattina and Ms. Sawyer finally decided to join us," Brooke said addressing the rest of the squad with a smile.

Rachel and Peyton rolled their eyes simultaneously at the bubbly brunette before they sat their bags on the bleachers. "You sure you're ok?" Peyton asked the girl as they fell into formation.

"Yeah. I'm fine don't worry."

Autumn sat in the stands quietly for the next hour, watching as the girls practiced.

"Alright, let's try that one more time and then we'll be done." Brooke said, silently thanking those higher powers that still seemed to have her back.

"Brooke," Autumn spoke up. "Do you mind if I make a suggestion?" She asked with a smile.

Brooke set her jaw and bit her lip, but remembered but she had promised Mrs. Taylor. "By all means, go ahead."

"Ok, Peyton. You're stiff on the landing. You need to loosen up a bit."

"I bet that's something you've never been told," Peyton said under her breath causing Rachel to choke back a laugh.

"And Rachel, is it? You need to tighten up a little. It's like the two of you would be better if you were _together_ ya know?" She said knowing exactly how Brooke would take it.

"Excuse me?" Brooke said snapping her head toward Autumn.

"What?" She asked innocently. "I just meant…Peyton's too tight and Rachel isn't tight enough. So they could balance each other out. What else could I have meant?"

"Listen Bitch," Peyton said already having enough of her boyfriend's sister. "Why don't you sit down and shut up."

"Fine," Autumn said holding her hands up in surrender. "I was just trying to help." She said going back to her spot in the stands.

"I'm sure you were," Rachel said.

"Ok ok let's just do this," Brooke said with a clap of her hands. The girls went back through their routine, this time Rachel a little tighter on her landing…Peyton not as stiff. "Alright guys…that was great. I'll see you all back here Monday." Brooke said dismissing the squad. Rachel and Peyton stood around while the rest of the girls cleared out quickly.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Brooke asked coming up behind Rachel after she had locked up the locker room.

"Yeah I am." Rachel said with a smile as she grabbed her bag and Brooke's hand and headed toward the door, Peyton on her other side.

"Brooke, wait a sec." Autumn said coming up behind the trio. "Friend, huh?" She said looking down at Brooke and Rachel's intertwined hands.

"What do you want Autumn?" Brooke said obviously annoyed with the girl.

"I don't want any trouble, Brooke, honest. I just…can we talk for a second. Alone?" Autumn said looking from Brooke, to Rachel, to Peyton.

Brooke looked at Autumn then at Rachel. Her past and her present. Sometimes you have to deal with the past to be able to move on. Brooke leaned over and kissed Rachel firmly on the lips. "I'll just be a minute," she said kissing Rachel's hand then following the missing citizen of Pine Valley to the other side of the gym.

"She's hot," Autumn said as she glanced over at the duo waiting by the door.

"I'm aware." Brooke said. "What do you want?"

"You, Brooke." Autumn said with a sigh and ran her hands through her hair. "But…you're obviously happy with her." She continued quickly before Brooke had a chance to start yelling. "I just…I miss you. I miss our friendship."

"Well you're the one who walked away Autumn." Brooke said bitterness still evident in her tone.

"I know," Autumn said her eyes full of regret. "I don't want the next few weeks to be hell for either of us, Brooke. I'm not here to ruin your life. I just want to be back in it…however you can let me. Friends?" Autumn said looking Brooke in the eyes.

Brooke stood there for several moments looking at Autumn. Her head and her heart having a war that could rival the Greek gods. "I'll try. That's the best I can do." She finally said. Autumn's face lit up like a Christmas tree, with the simple declaration, it wasn't a guarantee a maybe at best but it was obviously what the blonde wanted to hear. The fact that she was so excited to get the chance to be her friend caused Brooke to blush and suddenly become shy. "I've gotta go though," she said. "I'll see ya around." Brooke said turning away from her past and walking toward her present and her future.

**Ok so there you have it. Will Brooke and Autumn be able to be friends? Will Rachel be able to deal with it? Will their history pay a factor in this? Let me know what you guys think. There is only one maybe two more chapters to this story before it's over. So tell me what you thought about this chapter. **


	15. Questions

"Should I be worried?" Rachel's eyes glanced back toward the gym door that she and the tall blonde had exited fifteen minutes before. She wondered now why she had left the gym at all. The red head looked at the blonde expectantly as the taller girl took, what seemed like forever, to gather her thoughts and answer the simple question.

Peyton released a sigh and looked in the same direction Rachel had seconds ago. "I honestly don't think so, Rachel. It isn't like Brooke is going to agree to be friends with the girl again." Rachel nodded in response. "They're probably just agreeing to be civil and to stay out of each other's orbit." Peyton watched Rachel study the sky, her thoughts obviously more comfortable among the stars then here on earth. The lanky girl leaned back against Rachel's Tahoe and closed her eyes, trying to decide if what she had told Rachel was what she really thought or simply what she hoped was the case. Knowing how Brooke works whenever she was anywhere near Autumn she was leaning toward the latter.

The sound of the gym door opening pulled the blonde out of her thoughts. Brooke walked toward the pair with a smile that should have put have her long time best friend at ease-but it didn't. It did the exact opposite. "Hey, I'll see you guys later." She said touching Rachel's arm gently to get her attention.

"Huh?" Rachel responded obviously not paying attention. Peyton gestured with her head toward the approaching brunette. "Oh," Rachel said finally making it back to earth, "have a good night Blondie."

"You too, Red." Peyton smiled at Rachel then gave Brooke a quick wave before making her way to her car.

"Alex?" Brooke asked her eyes on the retreating blonde.

"Probably. They're pretty much joined at the hip these days." Rachel smiled at the thought of her favorite couple since Zach and Kelly. The girls stood in silence for a few minutes: Brooke admiring the stars. Rachel searching the parking lot for Brooke's car.

"Where's you're car?"

"Autumn gave me a ride." Brooke kept her eyes locked on the sky knowing she didn't want to see the look that Rachel was surely giving her.

"Oh." Not the most profound of replies, Rachel knew that, but it was the only one she could come up with.

"My car died, Rach and Autumn was there and offered a ride. I did try to call you." Brooke quickly started feeling the need to explain.

"It's fine Brooke. I understand." Rachel's voice was calm and steady, like she was talking to her great aunt after Sunday service. "So what did she want?" She was almost positive she didn't want to know what had transpired between her girlfriend and the ex but she couldn't keep herself from asking. The freakishly calm red head put her hands in the front pockets of her black hoodie and looked at Brooke for the first time since she exited the gym.

"She wants to be friends."

"And you said?" Rachel's eyes never left Brooke's.

"That'd I'd try my best." A hopeful smile spread across Brooke's face.

"Oh," Rachel croaked out after swallowing past the giant lump that suddenly invaded her throat.

"Rach.."

"It's fine," Rachel swiftly cut Brooke off. "I don't own you. You can be friends with whomever you want. It's fine." Rachel wasn't sure who she was trying to convince more. The clueless brunette standing beside her or herself. But saying something twice in less than a minute had to help make it true, Rachel was sure of that. "Get in. I'll take you to your car." Rachel gave her best 'fine' smile, a false positive that Brooke would have been able to notice any other time, before getting in her car. Rachel pulled her seatbelt over her shoulder as Peyton's words ran through her head like a broken record.

_It isn't like Brooke is going to agree to be friends with the girl again._

"Rachel are you sure…" Brooke started to ask as she got in the car.

"It's fine, B." Rachel said turning on the radio ending any chance of further discussion. It wasn't fine. Rachel wasn't fine but she didn't know how to say it without sounding like a jealous freak. Rachel would be the first to admit that she could be a freak at times but never a jealous one.

Brooke looked at her girlfriend and released a sad sigh. Brooke Davis was a lot of things but an idiot is not one of them and Rachel was anything but _fine_.

**HYETLY**

Peyton plopped down beside Alex and watched the yellow, green, and blue circles pass by on the television screen. "Why is your sister really here?" She asked after he finished a particularly hard solo. She knew better then to ask in the middle of a song, after all Guitar Hero was his first love. She didn't mind he had met GH before he started dating her.

"I'm not sure." It wasn't the type of answer Peyton wanted she made that abundantly clear with the exasperated eye roll she gave him. He smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before his next song started.

He finished the song not missing a single note. He grinned like he had just won the Gold Medal. Most girls would find his obsession with the video game annoying but luckily for them both, Peyton found it oddly endearing. "Good job baby. But what do you mean you're not sure? She is your sister. I mean that's part of the reason I keep you around so someone can keep an eye on her." The smile on her face made it clear that she was only half serious about that last part.

"Well I think I heard her saying something about world domination. Maybe a few murders here and there." Alex answered sarcastically completely used to Peyton's Autumn hate by now.

"Haha. You're funny."

"Actually, little brother, world domination is planned for the next time I'm here." Autumn walked into the living room an unreadable smile on her face.

"Oh my mistake. Murder?" Alex went back to his game not waiting for his answer. He knew that she'd answer anyway, just to annoy Peyton. That was her new favorite past time. Plus some things are just too important to be kept waiting.

"No. Search and recovery. A treasure hunt of sorts." A smirk played at the corners of her lips.

"Searching for your brain?" Peyton shot at the girl who had taken a seat in the la-z-boy beside the couch.

"Cute." Peyton was always quick with the sarcastic comments it was a charming quality on most people but on her Autumn found it completely annoying. "But no. More of trying to recover something I lost."

"Hate to tell you but you can't get your virginity back, it's been gone for so long now I doubt you remember where you left it anyway." Peyton knew she was being childish but she didn't care. It still amazed her how two people could be raised by the same people and be so different.

"Really Peyton why don't you take your act on the road and never come back? God, I don't know how Brooke deals with you."

Peyton sat straight up on the couch and leveled the older girl with a stare. "Brooke is no longer any of your business."

"But she is. We're gonna be friends again. She said so herself."

"I swear if you do anything to mess with her relationship with Rachel and either one of them end up hurt I will not be responsible for what I do to you." Peyton didn't know who to be more upset with. Autumn for simply being alive or Brooke for falling for her crap again.

"I'm not gonna hurt her again Peyton. I promise." The sincerity in the female Roberts' voice was palpable. "As far as Rachel goes," Autumn shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "I can't make the same promise."

Peyton visibly tensed at the not so subtle threat that had just been issued on the red head. "Leave them alone."

"You know Peyton, I'm not sure Brooke would like it if she knew exactly _how_ protective you're being of Red. You know how she can be." Autumn gave the blonde a knowing look.

**HYETLY**

"So she told her they'd try to be friends again." The pink ball rolled down the lane and made contact with the pins sending a resounding thud through the empty bowling alley.

"That's a problem because?" Mouth grabbed his ball and approached the lane. "It's common for people to be friendly with their ex. Bevin and I are still friends. Brooke and Lucas are still friends and you don't seem to have a problem with that." He released his ball it got half way down the lane before making itself at home in the gutter.

"You and Bevin are both good people, though, plus Shelley is better for you. She's just like me but straight. Lucky you. Second Lucas doesn't count either." Mouth looked at her obviously not following her logic. "Autumn doesn't have to do anything but walk into the room and Brooke is sucked back in. She's a freakin black hole, Mouth. They're like Slater and Jessie or Seth and Summer or Erica and Jack."

"I think you might be overreacting just a little bit Rachel." Mouth smirked knowingly. He knew it was wrong but watching Rachel freak out like this was very amusing.

"I don't overreact." Rachel sat down in the hard plastic chair defeated. Bowling always made her feel better. How dare the game lose its touch. She leaned forward and hid her face in her hands.

Mouth put a comforting hand on her back. "It's ok Rachel. You just need to talk to her. Tell her how you feel. I mean how you _really_ feel."

"It's not supposed to be this way Mouth. I'm not supposed to be feeling like this." Rachel looked over at her best friend trying to find answers. "Hell, I'm not supposed to be feeling anything for her or about her. Remember?"

He remembered like it was yesterday: his best friend vowing not to feel anything but lust for the cheery brunette. He smiled sweetly at the girl. "Yeah, I do. But it's ok Rachel. It's ok that you fell in love."

_Love._ There it was. That's exactly what she had done despite her best efforts not to. She was in love with Brooke Davis.

**HYETLY**

"So how've you been, B?" It was a simple enough question. Autumn was sure it was one that wouldn't cause a fight which was a good thing. She really did want her friend back.

"Good. I'm happy now. Rachel makes me happy."

"How'd you two meet?" It killed her to know that someone else was making Brooke happy. It was her fault, she knew that but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

"At school, cheerleading really." Brooke smiled recalling the rocky beginning of her relationship with Rachel. The fights, the yelling, the hostility, it was fun to look back on now.

"That's cool. I think it's awesome that she and Peyton seem to be pretty tight, too. I bet that makes it easier; your girlfriend and your best friend being so close."

"Yeah it's good. We go out with Peyton and Alex a lot. We have a good time." Brooke took a sip of her Vanilla Bean frap and thought about Autumn's statement a little bit more. "I wouldn't say that she and Peyton are all that tight, though."

"No? I just thought they were. I guess because they showed up at practice together yesterday then were talking out by Rachel's car last night after. They just seem to have that natural closeness, I guess." Autumn shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't deliberately trying to cause problems for Rachel just making an innocent observation. At least that's what she kept telling the little angel on her shoulder that was yelling at her for the seeds of doubt she was planting in Brooke's mind.

"I hadn't noticed." It was only half a lie. She had noticed the natural chemistry between her two favorite girls but she kept telling herself to ignore it. After all, Peyton had Alex now. This would not be a repeat of the triangle from hell.

"So does everyone know about you guys?"

Brooke shook her head no. "We haven't really told anyone officially yet. I mean I've told Peyton, she's my closest friend. Lucas knows and Haley and Nathan. I wouldn't mind telling everyone I'm just not sure how she feels about it."

"Have you asked her?"

"Not exactly. I bring it up but she doesn't like talking about it." Brooke smiled sweetly at Autumn. It was like they had never lost contact. She didn't think it was possible to pick up where they left off before everything went to hell. But sitting here in the park was making it seem more and more possible by the minute.

"Hmm. I know if it were me, I'd want to scream it from the rooftops." Autumn gave her a genuine smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure she will when she's ready. I love her and that's all I care about." Brooke said honestly.

"That's all well and good B. But if she doesn't care enough about you to even tell her friends that she's with you," she paused for a moment like she was trying to gather her thoughts. "It's just…you deserve better than that."

Brooke looked at Autumn for several minutes trying to digest what she had said. It really was the million dollar question. If Rachel did care about her why weren't they out to everyone? It was public knowledge that Rachel liked girls…so why didn't she want people to know she liked her?

**Ok, so that is it until next time. I promise that it won't take as long to update. I'm almost positive that this next chapter will be the last one of this story. So what do you guys think? Will Autumn's doubt seeds get to Brooke? Will Brachel get it together? Is Autumn a bitch or does she just want to fix her mistake? Anyway reviews are love and food for the writer. So leave me some!**


End file.
